Deformed Hero Book 1: The Weapon of Death
by Master Lique
Summary: In the Underworld, Rei Sagara has a female Demon counterpart. She gets bad omens everywhere, and waits tables. Her 'H' bust slows her down, but in the heat of battler, she will NEVER fall. "Liliana's daughters are dead. It's all my fault. I could've saved them, right?" DO NOT OWN CRIMSON SPELL, BLUE EXORCIST, SOUL EATER, OR FAIRY TAIL!
1. Prologue

The night sky beamed its first stars. Everyone and thing was asleep, even the ghosts were asleep nowadays. But seven people remained awake. Two neko men, a bunny girl, a blind woman, a bird lady, a fingerless and toeless woman and a skeleton man, look down at a giant prison while standing on one of its walls, wearing 3D Maneuver Gear and dark, night blending clothes.

Then the blonde cat spoke. "This is the place." and they jumped down the wall.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

******_People moved slowly through chambers, metal cuffs on their ankles and wrists attached by heavy chains and iron collars draped on their necks. All of the slaves were weak with hunger and the children became ill with unnamed or unknown sicknesses. A few had even died from a body fluid contagious Human sickness, Ebola. But, a certain group of children had their own problems to worry about besides cuffs and collars and fevers. For they had dreamed they'd escape their prison some day and become great people. _**

**_Their names were Raiji (Rah-ee-jee), Takashiro (tah-kah-shee-roh), Shugo (shoo-goh), Ushizimo (oo-shee-zoo-moh) and Ryouichi (roh-ee-chee). They were born in the jail at different years, but Ushizumo was the second oldest but born last to Takashiro, who was born a few months before and blind like his mother, Shugo was one year older than Raiji and Ryouichi is three years older than Ushizumo. Apparently, this small stretch land was of a weird place called the Satonic Empire. They were only in the jail known as "Hell's Holocaust". In the past, the Empire was ruled by a female dictator called Demonica, but had been sent to a Mantel Prison in the center of the "Earth". (Later on in Fairy Hills) _**

**_ "_****_Don't be afraid, Raiji," her mother would say. "… We will be free again one day. It'll come soon." Raiji looked up at her mother with big golden eyes. "You promise mommy?" she squeaked. Raiji wore a torn shirt with multiple holes partially revealing her breasts she was only 9 and her chest reached a size of average 'B'. "Of course I promise," she said. "And God will light your path." _**Who is God? Why does He calm my mother so? He was Satan's enemy. Doesn't that make Him our enemy too?

******_On the quart, surrounded by Curse energy powered walls, Raiji sat alone, drawing strength markings of Hindu and Indian kanjis in the dirt with a pencil like structure of a stick, secretly letting a strand of her hair control its movements. She mumbled prayers to herself. The stick swerved and formed a circle, over lapping the first one with the kanji "love on the inside and its synonyms on the left, overlapping into the antonyms such as hate, suffering , loss and other kanjis on the outside._**

**_ "_****_Hey! Boob Beast!" Raiji sighed in annoyance looked up from her thinking and frowned. The exact people she didn't want to see: Izeah, Bicsa and Jeegal. They had always bullied and abused her only because it was against Underworld laws to grow up having a bust more than 'B'. Small children were supposed to be flat chested, but she had already been an 'A' when she was born, just like her mother and her mother's auntie and that auntie's grandmother. Raiji thought of it as a special gene. Bicsa sneered and kicked her while her hands were in the pockets of her poor conditioned shorts. The dust flew and the kanjis vanished _****Oh well****_ Raiji thought to herself. _****I already scribbled it on my cell wall.****_ "Get up, slum! We're gonna play a game called Mark The Beast." she said and grinned maliciously. _**

**_ "_****_Are you're the beast. Grab her Jeegal!" she ordered to the tall boy. He grabs her arm with bone-crushing strength and Raiji whimpered in pain eyes burning from fighting back tears. She tried to pull away, but Jeegal was too strong. They drug her away from her previous spot and took her into a corner to where no one could see them, not even the Lacrima cameras floating around. Raiji yelled. "NO! Please! I don't want to play your games! They hurt me too much!" she she was shaking with fear._**

**_ "_****_Well, if you were less deformed like your messed up "Godifull Mom"," Bicsa spat in a sarcastic distasteful tone, "… then you actually might've eared some equality."_**

**_ "_****_Time to teach you a lesson." Izeah grinned psychotically. Jeegal held both of her arms behind her back, locking them into a cuff-like hold. Bicsa pulled out a small shiny pocketknife from inside her shirt and handed it to Izeah. "You mark first." she said._**

**_ "_****_My pleasure." the dark brown haired boy took the knife and slowly slid it down Raiji's cheek and down her neck. He didn't draw any blood but the Raiji began to cry. _**Why me. How are nightmares mysteries, Mama? Someone, help!**_ Then, he rested the tip of the pocketknife on the right side of Raiji's forehead and raked it across her face like a tiny sword. Raji gave out a shriek as blood started to flow from the wound and drip on the ground. Bicsa took the knife. Raiji's head sank. _**Please… Shugo-sempai, Ushizumo-chan… **_Raiji's thoughts pleaded to her friends. Bicsa grabbed a handful of her hair and forcefully yanked her head up and out of the clouds. Raiji's mouth went into an AH shaped yell of pain. "You're pretty tough for a nine-year-old, Boob Beast. And there's so much blood!"_**

**_ "_****_Yeah…" Raiji huffed. "Because my mother passed her bravery down to me." Raiji smiled at the memory of her wonderful mother. "Tch!" Bicsa sneered. The mini sword was traveled to the opposite side of her forehead and sliced it down, Raiji shrieked in agony. The knife's two marks created a large X on the gold-eyed girl's face. She yelled louder, but another high pitched war scream sounded above hers. "RAI-TARAAAAA!" Raiji widened her eyes in pain-filled happiness as a girl and boy both with orange hair and blue eyes came sprinting. The girl was the tiny one and the other… Shugo and Ushizumo! A smoky black haired boy and a taller dark haired boy came in behind. The shirt black haired boy had closed eyes, due to handicap blind eyes; he even wore only shorts since boys didn't usually wear shirts. The orange haired girl fly- kicked Bicsa with a dusty barefoot in the rib, making her fly into a wall. She fell through the wall as Ushizumo skidded to a halt like a ninja. She wore a pink torn dirty dress. Jeegal created an Iron Dragon's Club out of his arm and it flew toward Raiji with immense speed. The dark haired boy pushed her out of the way. His arm shifted into that of a bear's and punched the club in motion, causing it to crack rapidly and break to many pieces. The boy punched him across the face and fell to the side with a large THUD. "Guys… you came…" Raiji coughed up blood. The oldest boy, Shugo, ran over to her and kneeled beside her. "I'm so sorry, we came late Raiji. We couldn't tell where your screams were coming from!" Shugo said. The dark haired boy called Ryouichi heaved her up bridal style with a bear's strong paws and they sped away, leaving Jeegal and Bicsa behind. Izeah had already escaped to snitch._**

******_Suddenly, when they had come around the corner, they were met by a large group of jail guards. They yanked the group of five apart. Shugo was ripped away by a Flame Feral, nearly dropping Raiji on her injured face. Ushizimo was yanked by a Sky Feral. Raiji was a pulled onto her feet by an Ice Devil. Ryouichi by a Lightning Feral and Takashiro was grabbed by a King Dragon Feral._**

**_ "_****_No!" Shugo tried to reach for Raiji, but she was out of his hand's reach._**

**_ "_****_Let go of me you creep!" Ushizimi banged her little fists on Flame Feral. He glared down at her. She stopped hitting him and sobbed the whole way. "I'm so weak against the glare of a Feral…" she whimpered._**

******_They were brought back inside the giant prison. They passed by the cafeteria that was hardly ever used and walked down a white hall of castle-like bricks and the group of guards and kicking and punching children stopped in front of a door. The sound of growls were heard on the other side. The double doors opened. "You plan raid on suspect, punishment." the Feral growled and tossed Shugo's little sister into the black room. The other four were brought around the corner and in front of a mirror that separated the others from the dark space Ushizimo was tossed into. Sky Feral pressed a button and a roar was heard. The walls on the left and right sides of the room lifted like mechanical cages. Slimy blue Tentacles from both sides of the room darted out of the opened cellars snatched a hold of Ushizimo's legs wrists, neck, and stomach. Two more flew out and tore her clothes apart. Ushizimi screamed. "Nooo! What are you gonna DO'dah me?" she yelled._**

**_ "_****_Stop it you monsters! Let my sister go!" Shugo screamed. Raiji was barely conscious from so much blood lost. She was lost in space staring at the floor. Takashiro nodded in her direction and stared at nothing with closed eyes. _**I see… their thoughts are blank.**_ Takashiro whispered in Raiji's head. The tentacle slid up her leg, coming closer to "that place". Ushizimo obtained a "please-don't" look of terror as the slimy tentacle thrust into her, tearing her walls. "UHAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked in pain as blood trickled down her legs. It began pulling itself in and out of her (censored). Shugo shed so many tears it would have be enough to make a new pond. "Ushizimo…" Ryouichi began to cry too. Takashi could only hear, taste, smell, and feel his way around. He winced at the noise while staring straight ahead, on clue in the world on what was going on. One Ushizimo's exposed smoothed back was a Japanese kanji that read 6,999,999,013. Every prisoner had a number starting from one and ending at 7,000,000,000. Raiji found consciousness again and looked up, still crying through the drying blood. No… mom, we had a promise…_**

****_"__You promise we'll leave escape with Taka, Shugo, Ushi and Ryou too?" little Raiji looked up at her mother. He had bandages around her I sized breasts and a long dress skirt. She had lighter and longer green hair and yellow eyes._

_ "__Of course dear…" then the memory faded. "We will."_

**_ "_****_No… Ushizimo!" Raiji yelled. Ushizimo lifted her head weakly turned it to the other four and the Feral watching with satisfaction for her "punishment". She had widened eyes, a large brave smile on her face, almost looking deranged. "Raiji… your nightmares of harsh loneliness… symbolize our freedom, my mystery…" Her eyes slowly looked down. "… My dreams of peace and love are your freedom… your solution…" She smiled warmly. The tentacle thrust into her anus and leaked more blood. She screamed again through ears and Shugo yelled NO in unison. _**

**_ "_****_How can girly smile? Is painful no?" Sky Feral said to King Feral. "Listen… all of you… we _**will **_escape, together… that's my only wish." Ushizimo closed her eye, and opened it again. To their horror, her right eye was fusing small red and orange flares, like flaps were overlapping itself in her eye, like flames and was si-board red. Her back glowed red and the Self-Destruction Spell formed itself on her back and stomach. The kanjis for destruction formed in backwards reading on her feet and "kill" formed on her small chest. Ushizumo's hair fused neon and turned pink._**

**_ "_****_If feel no pain." They gasped. Shugo's eyes shadowed and he burst into green flames. The Feral holding the four of them burned and faded to ashes. Ushizimo's skin began to turn lava red. She yelled like she was transforming and threw her head to the ceiling, a red-ish orange laser shot out of her eyes and mouth. The whole room exploded. The explosion was covered a wall made by Ryouichi's Earth Beast and they all made a run for it "TOGETHER". Ushizumo stumbled from the back and body pain and Shugo carried her. They ran left, then right, right again and Shugo kicked the door down that they met._**

******_On the other side were more prisoners. They all up shot from their sleeping places. The men were first to stand to protect the old and weak. Bicsa, Izeah and Jeegal included. Ryouichi shoved past Shugo. _**

**_ "_****_EVERYBODY OUT! WE'RE GONNA RIOT THIS JOINT!" Bicsa glanced horrified at Raiji's condition and ignored it with a huff. Everyone ran out, all following Ushizimo's scent trail. (Demons have a strong sense of smell)_**

**_ "_****_They ran around a corner and were confronted by guards. Since some of the prisoners had Curse powers (like the Nine Demon Gates), they began to fight and lock themselves in combat with the enemies. The others passed around, under, or through the hustle and continued on, the fighters already won and following. Then six people jumped down from a wall as they came into the quart yard. Over a thousand Demons of all races was out there. The six 3D Maneuver-wielding ninjas jumped through busted windows onto the lowest top of the building, people began panicking as if they were another enemy. The fire from the previous room spread. Ushizumo grabbed her navy blue rabbit from her cell and followed behind Jeegal. Jeegal snorted at the 6-year-old and a woman with gray short cut hair and Survey Corps like clothing waved her sword in the air. "SILENCE TO ALL!" The blind woman with the unseeing mask yelled. Everyone quieted down and watery sand showered down on the scorching flames. ("Oh my gosh" Juvia exclaimed. That was the Curse Keith had!") "We have come to help, "the cat man said. He had on a black shirt that stuck to his muscles and a dark colored bandana. "We are the Night Fairies! We come with peace and gratitude." The white haired cat man landed on top of fallen debris and stared down at the people._**

**_ "_****_Doesn't he mean peace and love?" a white haired child with a deformed left hand said to a boy and girl with the same colored hair. The on who spoke looked like Mirajane while the other two looked like little Lisanna and Elfman as kids._**

**_ "_****_We have hacked into the security and have released the seal of the Curse walls. You can all now escape to any location you chose, while one of my zombie comrades will escort you. (The Zombie is a rare and dangerous race of demon that survives by wearing dark colors on hot sunny days and eating an Underworld plant called Hutensya.)" They did as they were told and split into groups aiming for Fioretitou (Fiore), False Line City (True Cross Town), Jupecorcesoid (Japan) and other unnamed places. Ushizimo, who was supported by Takashi and Shugo, along with Raiji and Ryouichi chose the group going to a distant village called Loner Tribe. The others with them were Bicsa, a woman with a child who looked just like her and her husband, and three girls who were like triplets, known as Nicolas, Hephestia and Cathedra. The seven members split up, but the finger/toeless woman was mentally disabled and was supported by the skeleton man. They combined the False Line (True Cross) and Tuwailite Ogërr (Tu-wah-ee-lee-the Oh-ehrr)(Twilight Ogre). The locations were all connected into many huge lands in their world. The Underworld only had sunlight every 75-years and odd enough, Humans in this realm are VERY rare, like an endangered race. The building disappeared over the horizon as they slowly limped or walked away from it. It seems that the fire had started again and had burned to the ground right about now._**

**_ "_****_I'm very happy you pulled through." Raiji hugged her injured friend. "Hey, we both have injuries, so I guess that means were Injured Buddies, Rai-tara." Ushizimo hugged Raiji back._**

**_ "_****_I'm glad were altogether." Takashiro was being carried by a girl with white boy cut hair and rabbit ears. She had oven shaped eyes that were pink overlapped by another ring of a darker pink. She smiled at the blind kid and Takashiro hugged her head. They all laughed._**

Eleven Years later, when all of them were grown up, they had now lived in the Loner Tribe Village, where people still harassed insulted Raiji, now that her but went from B to a mind blowing K! But she was glad, because she and her friends were still together.


	2. Chapter 1: Come Meet The Team

Chapter 1: Come And Meet My Team

* * *

><p>A black sun crept over a horizon of red sand and unusual green trees. The sky was blood red and had misty gray clouds surrounding the black sun. People moved through the dirt roads of a wealthy village, going to markets, walking two-headed dogs, even large cats, some even going to do laundry. The village was surrounded by forest inside of a Curse powered barrier, which kept monsters and sand storms outside. In this world, called Hell or Hades or the Devil's Playground by Humans, is what those Demons called home. It was made of fire or immediate death or chaos, (like the past) there were certain parts of the world that had a regular sun, mountains, almost like a regular Earth with 1.2% Human population.<p>

But one place in particular, a swamp green haired J busty woman worked as a chef and waitress at a maid's café.

"Waigi! Waigi! Mowah cake!" a small girl with cake frosting and crumbs on her face yelled very loudly. "Mikalya! Stop yelling." The little girl's mother, brown hair and green eyes, scolded her daughter while wiping her mouth with a wet wipe. "OI! Raiji more beer!" a Mexican looking woman with wavy black hair and brown eyes waved an empty glass mug in the air. The lady had on an orange tube tank top, torn jean shorts, and long socks and sandals. Because Raiji's color was blue, she wore a blue maid's uniform with a ruffled apron tied behind her back right below her bust (no cleavage). She wore black high socks with black heels. She had long swamp green hair bonded in a twisted bun with hair trailing down her back. She had long bangs revealing elf ears and golden eyes with undying light (remember Rei Sagara!). She smiled cheerfully while serving tables. Raiji's hands were full, along with her hair extended into many arms holding empty trays, food and drinks. In the Underworld, they called it Hair Curse, like magic.

"I'm on it Cani-san! Milkalya-chan!" The woman smiled cheerfully and set a plate of small carrot cake pastries in front of the small child. Mikalya's mouth watered and started stuffing her self with cake pastries like a turkey. "Hahahaha. Try not to fatten yourself Mikalya-chan. Your mother will beat me up." Mikalya laughed with food in her mouth. "Oh, don't worry dear," The woman sighed. "My bones are already tired enough raising this little monkey!" Raiji gently pat the little girl's head and went to get Cani's beer.

The sound of an opening door chimed a golden bell. "Welcome to Mina's Café..." Raiji turned to face the person or people that came in. A boy with messy pink hair and shy dragon-like green eyes entered, wearing black trousers and a red shirt. He also had a thin chain attached to his belt, holding his wallet on the other end. He was followed in by a taller guy with his white hair in a ponytail, wearing mostly black. He was with what had to be his girlfriend, who had bob cut black hair with blue highlights and the palest shade of brown for eyes that Raiji had ever seen (It's possible to be born with highlights). Raiji quickly refilled the empty glass and handed it to Cani slowly, careful not to spill any.

Cani took a gulp then spit it back into the glass. "What the hell! This is warm Raiji! Get me another!" Cani yelled. Then, she lifted her head off the counter. Her eyes turned green. "And could you add some ice to that please?" Her eyes changed back to the original brown and she gritted her teeth and glared like Aquarius. "And make it quick!" The boy looked up at the yelling drunk woman and saw Raiji who smiled back at him, no clue of the change of atmosphere. He blushed "R-Raiji! You work here!?" The boy backed away and covered his red face. "Kojou! You jerk!" He squatted to the floor. "What? I didn't know that Boob Monster worked here." the white haired boy, Kojou, teased. Raiji sighed and straightened herself. "It is Raiji-san. Not Boob Monster."

Out of the blue, a tanned teenager with long brown hair tripped over the squatting boy. "Kyaah!" She screamed in a girly voice and fell forward like a schoolgirl as a chocolate sundae flew into the air and splashed on the girl's head and dress, like she was **showered** by edible mud. "Geeee..." she landed on her stomach leg upward face down. The snow haired boy called Kojou glanced down at the black girl and sighed. The girl had on a "Lucy Maud's Uniform" with bus showing, but she wad DD. Kojou poked the girl with the tip of his black boot. "Get-"

"**GET THE FUCK UP OFF THE FLOOR YOU ASS! YOU JUST TRIPPED LUNALU!**" Cani yelled in a drunken fashion and gulped another mouthful of beer. "Natsiru?" Lunalu sat up and frowned at the whiteness of her shirt of her maid dress now tainted with chocolate and whip cream. She tried to wipe off the mess but failed. "Oh my goodness, Luna-chan. Are you okay?" Raiji grabbed her wrist and frowned at Natsiru. "You shouldn't squat on the floor like that, Natsi-kun. It's dangerous." A male employee, referred to as butlers, handed her a mop bucket and a mop. Lunalu groaned."Raiji!" she yelled. "Tell your little _boyfriend_ to watch where he's squatting! You could've killed me!" (Just so you all know, Lunalu is the parallel Demon counterpart to Queen's Blade Rebellion's Luna-Luna. But she actually covers 90% of her body instead of 10 a lot of the time.)

"Luna." Kojou's girlfriend said goth-like. "It's your fault for not watching where you're going. Natsiru didn't do anything." She crossed her arms, glaring. "Uh, please, let me get you three to a table, shall we?" Lunalu giggled. "Don't get too turned up Raiji." Raiji twitched. Lunalu laughed. The three customers sat at a table close to the window towards the back. "Ah. I will be you waitress this afternoon, Natsi-kun, Kojou-sempai. And who shall I call this new face?" Raiji smiled a greeting. She held her hands in a maid style, pushing her breasts together. "Ugh my _Jesus_! Get your fake ass boobs out of my man's face! I already here them haunting me!" Raiji sulked and pushed up her glasses, obviously offended. "They are _not_ **fake**, they are natural, like my mother." Raiji frowned. _How many people out there dislike me?_ "Well then," she took a notepad out of her apron pocket and clicked a pen open. "Can I get you something to drink? And your name young miss?" The girl groaned. "Call me Renee-sama." She said. Raiji smiled like stars.

"I want some milk, Ra-chan!" Lunalu groped her from behind. Renee LOL-ed. Raiji yelped and shoved Lunalu away. "Luna-san! Don't do that!" Raiji yelled maturely. Lunalu had changed into a necktie with a cleavage dress. She had a ribbon headband and a longer baby pink skirt. It was cute, but the length scared Raiji. "Forgive me for her behavior here! She is a new employee here…" Raiji smiled darkly like she was going to kill someone. "Would please let me take their order now?" Lunalu shivered. "Eeee! A-aye!" and charged to the kitchen. "R-Raiji."

Raiji came back to reality. "Yes, Natsi-kun?" Raiji turned back around. "I-I'll have a large root beer float." Raiji penned the order down. Raiji had still been in the process over self-teaching Human kanjis and had written his order in Gibberish (Pig Latin). kojou was next. "I'd like a _cold_ beer and a mango martini for Renee." Renee giggled (not cute). Raiji wrote Kojou's order in Korean and Renee's in Hindu. Since Raiji was never taught how to read or right English, she had no choice but to execute her own table orders for the sake of less confusion with the chef. So it was extra work for Raiji (BONUS). She bowed with a "Thank you very much" and went behind the counter to the bar.

"Ra-chan, you are so mean to make a "get lost" face at me! " Lunalu whined. Raiji sighed. "I'm sorry I was upset that you had groped me in front of Natsiru-kun. You know how sensitive he is to that kind of act Luna-."

"Ooh-la-la! Someone's in _loooooove_!" Raiji yelled in surprise as an older five-inch shorter woman with webbed hands appeared out of nowhere. "M-Mina-Sensei! Stop it with the invisibility pop up! It startles me." Raiji breathed. "Oh you I only came to tell you something!" She laughed. Mina was the boss of the Café. She had on a black maid's uniform with a random white ribbon in her neon purple hair. She had gold eyes with circular pupils and lighter purple scaly skin. Her Demon race was called Dinvisifro Pomen (literally means Invisible Demon in Gibberish).

Mina cleared her throat. "I am going to be gone for a while because I was called by a neighboring town for a substitute assistant manager." Lunalu's mouth gapped in shock. "You're LEAVING!? That can't be!" Lunalu cried. Raiji sighed. "But you're the only manager here. Who is taking your place?" Raiji entwined her fingers over her breast while finished Natsiru, Renee and Kojou's drinks.

"Well, since I've trusted you since your first day and you are very skilled even without your hair, Raiji, you shall become the manager for the time being." Raiji couldn't believe her ears. _Me? The boss? That can't be!_ "Mina-sensei. Why me? You aren't bothered by that at all?" Raiji became really worried. "'Course not, dearie! I trust you too much to give the position to someone else! And," she lowered her voice. "You're not an assault victim, even with your cup size is J." Raiji turned red. "Mina-sensei!" the Dinvisifro laughed. "Well, I have to leave now, see ya'll later! And make sure to close up shop early." Mina tossed her a key on a keychain. Mina made a last smile and sped out the door. Raiji sighed and finished the order. _I don't think I can handle it._ Raiji whipped up a smile. "Here's you L root beer float, Martini and cold beer." Raiji was about to turn until she felt a tug at her sleeve. _Huh?_ She turned and noticed Natsiru stopping her. "Something wrong?" Natsiru blushed. "I, um, d-do you um, m-maybe want to, uh, walk w-with me, uh, a-after you-"

"Are you asking me to accompany you somewhere?" Raiji had it coming. She was asked out by a lot of men who didn't even love her and by women just so they could get themselves a man, or just to tease her. "EH!? How did you know?" Renee snorted. "Well, duh! Who wouldn't be attracted to her boobs!? She could get an old geezer to sleep with her!" Kojou chocked on his beer. Raij closed her eyes. Her arched eyebrow twitched and a vein popped on her forehead. "Uh, Renee? I think you're making her mad." Kojou laughed, attracting others' attention.

_ That woman won't be taking my man! UGH! Here comes boob monster! Such a tramp. You little whore! She should be thankful to afford a roof over her sorry ass._ Opened her eyes again. Those gossiping voices rang through her head from the past. When she first entered this village. She felt tears welling in her eyes. "**RAIJI!**" The busty girl jumped up (breasts bouncing) in surprise and whipped around. Three beat up figures stampeded through the Café entrance and a tall red head fell on the floor. Raiji almost died. "Shugo-sempai! Ryouichi-kun!" The two were a few inches apart in height and had cuts and bruises everywhere. They were laughing. "Raiji I think I need a doctor!" Ryouichi had wolf ears and a tail. His Demon type was Beast Soul, the endangered Demon race. Shugo was a very special Magic user. A Jade Dragon Slayer. He was trained a while back by the Dragon Zirconis When he was only seven. Natsiru slammed his head on the table in defeat. Raiji forgot she was about to cry and lifted Shugo by the back of his dress-shirt. His tuxedo without the coat was crappy looking, like he had been in a street fight. "Rai-tara!" Raiji groaned "Oh God" and a warm girl's body crashed into her back. Raiji lost balance and fell on her hands and knees. Ushizumo's breasts pushed against Raiji's back. The swamp green haired girl struggled to stay on her knees because of the weight of her breasts and feel. "Rai-tara, Shugo picked a fight with a gang member and got totally beat! You should've seen it he-"

"I was _NOT_ beat! I just ran because he was strong okay! Stop making me sound weak!" Shugo (who is Shougo Sena's Demon counterpart) yelled. "Ha! Suck bacon loser you obviously lost big time!" Ryouichi teased making that serves you right face. Shugo fused into Jade green sparks and smashed his forehead against Ryouichi's forehead growling like idiots at each other. Raiji sweat dropped again. "Why are you three here? And wasn't Takashiro-kun with you guys?" Raiji crossed her arms under her breasts. "OI! Waiter come _wait_ our table!" Raiji was an energetic face and went to collect food bills from tables.

* * *

><p>It was now past sundown and Raiji had just finished patching up her friends' wounds. Another Demon entered the Café. "Oh look. Takashiro's here!" Takashiro was still blind in both eyes and his hair was spikier than how it was when he was a kid. "Hello. Why'd you guys leave me behind like that? I ended up getting kidnapped by squealing girls you know." Takashiro was a Telepathic Order Demon, like his mom. Telepathic Order Demons were very mature at any age and were mostly quiet and smart. Takashiro always walked like a girl, since he doesn't even know what that looks like, but still seems to get around without a walking stick. 'Where have you been Takashiro-kun? I was worried." Raiji yawned. Ryouichi had already turned into a Beast Soul: Bear and was K.O on the floor. Ushizumo was busy eating all of the overly spicy chili in the kitchen. Takashiro sleeked his hair back and ran his hand across the wall behind the counter, looking for something to drink.<p>

"Ushizumo." The red head 18-year old looked up from her food eating and swallowed. "What?" Takashiro's eyes were still closed and her grinned darkly. _"Put the can in the trash and clean up this mess."_ He Ordered her brain. Ushizumo stared up at him and stopped eating.

"Yes." she replied like a robot and dropped the chili in a near by trashcan. "Sigh, thank you Takashiro-kun, I'm really tired and I just wanna go to bed now." Raiji stood. "RYOUICHI!" The man yeled and jumped to his feet looking for the source of sound. "Oh, Raiji." He yawned/roared like a bear, snapping Shugo out of daze and he punched the bear in the face. "The hell dude! I was night dreaming!"

"Dumbass Slayer it's called _sleeping_!" Ryouichi punched him back. "Are you picking a fight with me bastard!? I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ryouichi kicked Shugo's gut and Ryouichi got thrown back by a strike to the chest. They winded up turning into a fist party. Takashiro had enough of their idiocracy and held out his hand, about to cast a spell. _"kiss the ground!"_ The boys froze and face-planted into the floor. Another woman walked in, even though Mina's Café was closed. She looked like Satan Soul: Halphas, but the colors were different and she didn't have wings, tail or weird arm and leg armor. Her outfit was a one piece with pants that were frilly at the ends and had dark orange eyes. "You do realize you should be out of here right?"

Raiji became sweaty. "Yes, Hephestia-san." (Hephestia is a Satan, not a Demon, and Mirajane's counterpart)

* * *

><p>Raiji was now walking home after parting from her friends.<p>

_"See you tomorrow Rai-tara!" Ushizumo-san said._

_ "Try not to get bullied on the way home." Takashiro-kun advised, as usual._

_ "Make sure you tell Granny Smith to make me a scarf like Natsu's!" Of course, Shugo-sempai tries to be like other Human Dragon Slayers: Having Natsu's scarf, Creating a spell to speak to Dragon spirits like Wendy, even forced Ryouichi to get a tongue pierce, like Gajeel's piercings._

_ "And try to dream happy thoughts tonight." Ryouichi-kun's such a good person._

Raiji turned toward her street, Sunset Valley Avenue, where her apartment rested. "Raiji wait!" Raiji turned to see Natsiru gasping for air to keep up. Raiji made a clumsy girl's gentle smile. "Let me walk with you." Natsiru and Raiji were silent. they had made up to her apartment door and Raiji made a questioning look at the messy pink head. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Natsiru shifted his feet. "I like you, a lot." Raiji's eyes widened. Her cheeks tinted pink and she hugged the "5'11" boy. "That is very sweet of you Natsiru-kun," she looked into his hand and cupped his left cheek, right hand holding his right hand. "But it'd be best if we stay as friends. I'm sorry." Natsiru was grief-stricken. "Is that so?" He looked away. "Alright, I'd better go."

"Wait." He looked back at her, cocking an eyebrow. "I thought your parents kicked you out."

"I know, I'm staying with Kojou." Raiji sighed and unlocked her door. "Want to stay at my place?" Natsiru's face lightened up like a child in a candy store. "Yes!" Raiji smiled. _No child of God is left behind._

* * *

><p><em>"Every child, Human or not, is loved and watched over by God."<em>

**Raiji's mother always told her about God, Virgin Mary, Moses, David and the Zodiacs. She was so religious, but she wasn't Christian or Muslim or any type of Human religion, she didn't even care for Satan. She had her own little religion, Freedus, the type that was original. Raiji was Freedus.**

**- Master L**


	3. Chapter 2: Darkness Behind The Weapon

** (I AM SOSOSOSOSO SORRY! RAIJI'S BUST IS _NOT_ 'K' IT IS 'I'!) Also I think this chapter will be a great success! I've been acting out all 100+ chapters in my head for months now and they are awesome! Im on the final arc right now, which you'll figure out yourself, and it's all a success! I love my brain and my iphone for keeping all the notes safe for future chapters.**

**R&R!**

Chapter 2: The Darkness Behind The Soul Consumer Axe

_Raiji woke up with a start. Every space around her was all black. She stood up and noticed she was still wearing her nightgown. Her braless bust was visible through her very light pink gown, which reached above her ankles. Raiji started walking and tripped on her right foot, which was attached to a chain, attached to a large rock. Her surrounding changed and she was now in a maze hall, poorly lighten by weak lanterns and candles. She lifted the heavy weight and started running. He breasts were not helping and she kept slowing down. She turned a corner and slipped on water, dropping the rock inches from her head. The rock shattered and masked appeared on the walls._

_"Chosen one." they said at once. Raiji gritted her teeth panicking drastically. She ran faster, holding her breasts down. "You are the chosen one. Chosen one. Chosen one." the masked seemed to be yelling at her and Raiji held her head still running and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Shut up! Shut! Up!" She ran panting like a dog and crying and bumped into a back facing her. The figure turned to reveal a black woman with large rolled wool around her body under a cloak. "You ah the chosen one." the black woman grabbed the scared woman's arms and continued telling her "You are the chosen one" with wide old black eyes. Raiji shrieked in fear and fell backward, but this time not landing. She fell deeper and deeper and her body splattered into intestines and a dead corpse-_

"AAAAAAHAHHHHH!" Her arm was out reaching a ceiling fan. She was clutching her blanket, chest heaving up and down sweating hard. She eyes were wide from the terror of the dream. Raiji! Are you okay?" Natsiru had slept on her floor and was next to her. Raiji forgot where she was for a second and sighed in relief. "Good. It was just a nightmare." She sat up and smiled at Natsiru. "Sleep well Natsiru-kun, because I sure didn't."

"Are you okay Raiji? You were mumbling and making scared faces in your sleep." Natsiru sat on her bed. Raiji looked down, remembering all of it. She shivered. "Do you want to talk about it?" Natsiru leaned closer, waiting for a response. "I, uh..." Raiji glanced at her clock. _7:42 am. Wait. WHAT!?_ "Crap!" Raiji jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. "I'm gonna be late for work!" She took a tube of toothpaste and squeezed some in her mouth and drank mouthwash straight from the bottle. Natsiru chuckled and laughed. Raiji swallowed the content and ran to her closet."OH NO!OH NO!" She found another blue uniform. 7:43 am. "NOOO!" she threw quickly put on deodorant and forgot she wasn't wearing glasses and bumped her into her dresser. "Agh! Ow." she groaned and put her glasses on. Natsiru continued laughing and Raiji finished with putting heeled boots on.

7:45am. "No..." she grabbed the clock and slouched. "I'm late for work." She sat on her bed. A calendar came into view. _Saturday..._ Raiji's face turned sulking white. "Saturday..." She glanced back at the clock and back at Natsiru. Her eyes watered. "I thought it was Friday!" she banged her head on the dresser. Natsiru patted her back. "On the bright side," he went to remove his shirt. "You can go errand running in the morning." He put on another shirt. "And everything's half off at the public market." Raiji beamed. "Really?" Raiji got up again with a lump on her forehead. Natsiru unbuckled his pants. Raiji paled. "What are you doing?"

"Changing." Raiji pulled him by his shirt and shoved him in the bathroom. "DO **_NOT_** CHANGE IN FRONT OF A WOMAN!"

* * *

><p>Raiji walked around town, looking for the local market area, where lots of people set up booths and sell stuff. Raiji went there every weekend, mainly for corset bras, pajama gowns or for their good foods. She followed the aroma of meat and her mouth watered. She came to a food stand that was less crowded than others. <em>But man was that smell amazing!<em> She saw a large man in the back, tending to stuffed burgers on an iron grill. He was setting steak on trays and flipping the burgers. He turned around and his thin dark orange eyes stared into Raiji's gold eyes. "_Raiji?_"

Raiji's eyes widened. "Jeegal!? What are you doing here?" Raiji went around to behind the stand and crossed her arms. "Haha. it's, uh, been a while hasn't it?" he scratched the back on his head. Raiji smiled. "You you got bigger. And handsomer than cute." Jeegal gapped. "Hey! I was never cute! And I see your breast got bigger too!" he retorted. Raiji looked away, covering herself. "I'm sorry if you're not happy with my looks, but there's nothing I can do about it." Jeegal's eyes softened. "My bad. I, I just don't know how to approach you, since I helped hurt your looks back then and all." Jeegal said.

Raiji smiled. "It's okay. I forgive you, Bicsa and Izeah. I'm only saddened again because, well..." Jeegal cocked an eyebrow. "_Well?_" Raiji's eyes went puppy-like. "They passed the insults to their daughter Azuki! Now I feel at shame because NOBODY HERE LIKES ME NOW!" Raiji yelled too loud and captured the eyes of multiple by-passers. Raiji hid under Jeegal's food stand and cried. "This is why I can't raise my voice in public..." she sniffled. Jeegal sighed and kneeled down next to her. Raiji's face was barried in her large pillow-like breasts. Jeegal rested his large hand on the woman's shoulder. 'Don't be so down. On the bright side, there is someone that likes you besides your four friends. Raiji looked up frowning. "Oh, really?" she croaked, wiping away her tears. "Who does."

"I do." Jeegal said in a serious tone. Raiji stared, surprised. Her cheeks glowed. "Really?"

"Yeah. I never knew how I felt about you, until those seven people showed up and took us outta THAT hell shed." Jeegal smiled. Raiji smiled back. "Thank you, Jeegal. That's very nice of you. But if it's that you love me, then I cannot except." Raiji looked down. Jeegal made an apologetic look. "That's alright. I understand if you don't feel comfortable being with anyone like that." Jeegal got up, coming nose to nose with Takashiro, his eyes shut since birth. Jeegal shuddered. "You're afraid." Takashiro said. "N-n-no! I'm not afraid you!" Takashiro pushed up his non-sight-seing glasses to the bridge of his nose. Takashiro smirked small. "I am Telepathic, remember?" Jeegal let his jaws fall. _This midget only turned into a puny girl figure! WHAT THE HELL!?_ Takashiro sighed. His hips made that sway that a girl's would make while regularly walking. He looked up at Jeegal's face and sneered. "I'm _not_ puny. I only have my mother's figure." He turned around and walked away, one foot in front of the other. Takasiro learned from the green haired lady on how to walk and act. Apparently, that tall lady with giant claws and bird legs didn't know that Takashiro was a _boy_ and not a _girl_.

"Uh, I need to leave now Jeegal. I have more errands to run. Raiji walked around the counter and waved goodbye. "See you later," she smiled brightly. "Jeegal-_kun_!" she ran off, her breasts bouncing (naturally) in return.

* * *

><p>"<em>Intercom in Raiji's block of town ATTENTION! I need the following people to report to Hephestia NOW! Takashiro Kouri, Shugo Semantic, Ryouichi Semantic and Ushizumo Semantic. I need those called to meet with me NOW!<em>" A woman with Mirajane's features in Satan Soul: Halphas, except her wings were more a feathered leather, but not spread, and her skin was a smokey color now and her eyes were a neon lightning blue. Her hair was cut short and frizzy, with a small scar over her nose and her hands were scaley, like most parts of her gray body, and claws studded on each. She had on Mirajane's Halphas outfit with a waist cape covering the back of her clothes **(I honestly have no clue what they're called. Please tell me if you know.)** She wore heels, like Halphas I think, and a long bang covering all of her forehead.

"Yes Lady!" Ushizumo saluted to the Halphas counterpart. Hephestia groaned. "UGH! Grown _up_ Ushizumo! We're not a military!" Hephestia yelled. Shugo fused. He was now taller than Hephestia, with marble blue eyes, more or less like Shougo Sena,but his more ginger. Ushizumo was only about five feet and a couple inches. Ryouichi was taller than Ryouma, his Human counterpart, and had blacker hair and purple colored eyes. He was swaying back and forth with a cat face and perking his Beast Soul: Neko-Hound ears. "Whazap Phesty?" Takashiro said sarcastically. He liked wearing boy's school uniforms and his plain nerd glasses. **(not actual nerd glasses guys!)** "Well, according to what the Chief told me, there are multipleDemon monsters loitering around the outskirts of the barrier around or village. He ordered you guys to rather chase them away for good or kill them, _if necessary_! Shugo and Ryouichi!" she glared at the two. "Heh, it wasn't my fault. Shugo was the one who said _"We have to kill the endangered Purple Dragon before someone else does anyway!"_" Ryouichi said in a mocking manner, like a girl.

"The fuck!? You said that dog breath!" Ryouichi's turned into Aquarius's angered face. "AUH? I said that? Well it sounded more like something an idiot red head would say!" Ryouichi retorted. "You ass-face! Now you're blaming me!?" His fists burst into green flames. "I'll fuck yur face up! Damn you!" Ryouichi morphed into Beast Soul: Prairie Wolf (large smokey black furry dog with a prairie grey face and tail; red eyes). They started punching and kicking at each other. Takashiro removed his glasses. "On your knees." The double bakas froze and their faces slammed into the ground, making creators. He put his glasses back on, leaving the two steam headed and eyes swirling. His sightless gaze fell on Hephestia's face. "Continue." She had explained to the where the location of the monsters and that they were of a very dangerous race of Devil Bears. their strengths were negativity, like ALL Underworld monsters or berserk Human formed Demons, and their weaknesses were Curse or Magic, from Humans and Zeref. They moved out as soon as she had finished. She smiled like an old mother. They'll never get old, will they. She saw them off with veins popped around the fire and ice **(Shugo and Ryouichi)**. Raiji watched as they left through the entrance to the village. Tears welled in her eyes.

"It's not fair!" Raiji forgot the tears and yelled in Hephestia's face. Raiji was always confined to the village and could never go outside the borders, since her magic wasn't as great as her friends' and Takashiro's power is always "sensed" as terrifying, though he's never used it. This had been happening to the busty Demon for years now. "Why can't I go on missions!?" Raiji argued. "It's because you are a natural law breaker and could get yourself killed because of you giant _chest_ balloons." Hephestia replied simply.

"After all, you're Kanji whatever magic wouldn't be able to kill a beast or even a fly. I just don't want to risk _you_ getting hurt or worse." Raiji's head fell. _Why does this always happen to_ me? she groaned to herself._ It's like I'm a prisoner here! _Raiji's eyes filled with burning tears. "But it's still not fair! Those law are re-DICULOUS!" Hephestia snapped. "Well I'm sorry! They're the rules of the Underworld. Just gonna have tah' deal with it." Hephestia told her. Raiji gritted her teeth in anger. _Ushizumo-chan, Shugo-sempai, Takashiro-kun and Ryouichi-san were instructed to go outside to fight rogued Devils of our border line. But they just HAD to exclude ME, huh! Typical LEADER!_ Raiji stomped off to the Blacksmith's large Survey Corps green tent. Raiji shoved the flaps open. Suddenly she tripped over a metal shot put ball and bumped into hunks of iron and silver pipes. Raiji fell on her butt. "Ow..." She stood up and wiped her behind. The person she bumped in had a number of thick cylinder shaped silver strands of hair with red ruffled clothes and was wearing a leather apron and blacksmith's boots. Her eyes were an unusual blue color with no pupils in them. She was smiling down as Raiji like a western girl.

"AH! It's you Rai-tara-_kyun_! What's up? Somethin' wrong?" The woman sighed at the iron she had practically turn off the wall**(this "wall" is sticking out of the ground like the wall of a building**

"Michele! I'm so sorry. I'll clean up this mess!" Raiji reached for a metal object with a curved tail coming out of it. "Oh! No need dear! My place is already a mess!" Raiji giggled. "You're so unorganized Hardy." Raiji sighed, still upset. hardy's cat-like mouth went sad. "Somethin's up, huh Rai-tara-kyun? You like you been cryin' for a couple seconds." Michele hanged the curved weapon on a wall hook, next to multiple shapes, sizes and colors of curved weapons. **(they're hooks. Raiji's never been to school before)** Raiji huffed. "I'm still not allowed to leave the village territory. They won't even let me simply _touch _the barrier." Raiji crossed her arms over her breasts **(her breasts are too heavy to cross her arms UNDER)** and grumbled. "I'm like a prisoner for life here." she looked like an angered little kid. Michele Hardy laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA! There's no need to be down! I'll help yah, how's that sound?" Hardy poked her arm with her elbow. Raiji looked up. 'You'd do that?"

"'Course I would, missy. You just have tah cooperate for a while." Raiji never thought Hardy could go to extreme measures like this. Hardy had dressed her in an armor, consisting o a maid's dress with a bow tie above her large breasts. Her bust was covered by pushup armor (not a metal bra!) with metal gloves that traveled up her forearm. Hardy tied a white headband around the end of her hair. The maid dress was cute at the sides, like a Japanese or Chinese dress. There was a design of two yellow diamonds on the apron of the blue dress. Hardy finished with painting her full lips with red lipstick. "And done!" Hardy exclaimed. Raiji stood in front of a dirty rusting mirror._ I look like a fighter._ Raiji looked at the sides of her round, skinny body. "I look amazing, Hardy-san. I like this dress very much." Hardy clapped her hands together. "Well! Now that I've gotten the _perfect_ battle armor for yah, now's time to find yah a weapon! Hardy went further into the back of the darkened tent, the clatter of junk metal and pots falling on the floor. Raiji laughed you're such a mess Hardy. It's alright, I'll find myself a we-"

_... Iji._

Raiji paused. _What was that voice?_ Raiji walked slower and followed the sound of the wind. _Wait, it's not even windy inhere. What the crap was tha-_

_Raiji...iji...iji..._ Raiji started shaking. She walked toward the entrance and turned to the sound of the harmonized whispers. _Ahshhhhhhhshshhshsh... _Raiji came to a lit area, which she had never seen before. It was a blade covered by rags with seals all over it. Raiji rested her hand on the unseen blade, her body pumped and she gasped. She fell on her knees, holding her head with her metallic fingers. "Oi! Raiji-kyun Which do you prefer: sword or axe!?" Hardy yelled from the back, followed by a "WAAH!" and braking glass. "I'm okay!" Raiji was too stunned to listen.

_You... are. The. Chosen... one... _A black womanly voice spread aril of pain through her head. "IIghuh...!" Raiji whimpered in pain. She stood up slowly, her brain felt as if it were about to explode. "Michele-san! What is this axe covered i seals!?" Raiji yelled to the back, resting her hands on her breasts. Hardy's bare feet thumped on the polished wood covered floor. She whipped from around the corner. She quickly pled Raiji from the blade. She all over her like a security. "Did yah touch the blade?" Hardy was serious. "N-no, I-" "GOOD!" Hardy cut her off. Raiji looked confused. "What's the matter. Is there something wrong with that axe?" Hardy sighed and covered her mouth with her hands. "Did yah ever hear 'bout it?" Hardy stole a glance. "Uh, no?" Hardy walked Raiji further away from the "dangerous" weapon. "Then that means you don't know 'bout it's curse either?"

"Nope. I have no idea what you're talking about, Michele-san."

Hardy sat on a stool. "Well, that axe, which looks more like a synth than a battle-axe, has a curse set on it. No one knows how it came to be. But if yah ever wield it, yer never the same as the first time layin' eyes on it.

"It all started in Legend. Back before this town, before the word city was even _thought_ about, there was a person. A man. Who had built _that weapon_, that was never supposed to wind up like this." Hardy's face changed to the look of a person telling an Urban Legend. "That axe was wielded by tens of thousands of people. That axe has killed people, or sent them to asylums. Which the axe earned the name, the "Soul-consumer Axe". Now, I wasn't a victim, yet, but mah mother, had used that axe when many monsters, even dragons still roamed this realm." Hardy looked up at the red sun that was now in the center of abloom red sky. "On the day of Eternal Freedom." Raiji looked up to. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes. I was a child when she had said she'd bin wieldin' it for _10 years_. And may mother was _17_ when I came into the world. Can yah believe it? 'Lil seven year old girl, wielding' the worlds most dangerous weapon, and liven'? Even I was scared." Raiji's eyes twinkled with interest. "Tell me more, Hardy-sensei."

"Well, that axe had given birth to an extinct type of Demon, the Valdrigue Demon **(Think back to Vald's Demon form in _Crimson Spell_)**, which was pretty damn scary if yah ask me.

"She ended up haven' tah retire it, because it made her real sick, and caused her tag go off on me, for no apparent resin too. It scared me, it_terrified her_, she discarded the axe into the deepest river, thousands of yards, and I never saw it a again. But, as you can see, that past comeback tag me, and I have tag keep it safe before anyone else falls victim to it. So I wrapped it in special Cure and Magic suspendin' clothes and Demon spirit seals. But whatever yah do,don't you _ever_, go near it again."

Hardy finished, leaving Raiji sitting stunned. _It KILLED people? To think this woman had living relatives!_ "I didn't just discover it though. It called to me. It was saying _"Raiji-iji"_ and _"You are the chosen one"_. Is that bad bad?" Raiji frowned. Hardy backed away slowly. "Oh no, oh God no!" She covered her mouth horror stricken, as if her pupils were shaking too. "_You're next._" Hardy breathed hard. "Was it a black woman's voice?" Raiji jumped in her chair and nodded. "What'd yah dream 'bout last night?"

Raiji told her about the maze and being yelled at about a chosen one and such. Hardy nodded her head, no no no. This ain't good Raiji-kyun. Let it be annoyin'. Let the voices ring so that it will know that you refuse it." Hardy advised. She walked to the back again, to continue looking for something for Raiji to fight with.

"Raiji-kyun! I found the PERFECT weapon for yah!" Michele looked around to find she was nowhere. And the axe was gone too. "Holy bloody hell. **_RAIJIIIIII!_**" Hardy face reddened in rage.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 1 of my fabulaso fanfic. Just so you know, the Love Stage cast and Raiji and her friends look very similar. The differences is that Takashiro is born blind, Raiji (Rei) is in I 26 cup, Ryouichi (Ryouma) has purple eyes and SILVER BLACK HAIR, Ushizumo (Izumi) had red head orange hair and BLUE EYES (not orange and crap), and Shugo (Shougo) is the same as Ushizumo.<strong>

**I hope that wasn't too confusing, because I dislike confused people. I like understanding.**

**Another Fact: Shugo is of a very rare Demon, called Dragon Slayer (limited down to less than 10 people) and is the extinct element, Jade (Hisui).**


	4. Chapter 3: I Thought I Trusted You

**Hey! ML's back with the next chapter of Deformed Hero! First, before I get to the chapter, I'd like to tell you the origins of this story title.**

**Deformed: In the Underworld, women with oversized breasts more than C-cup, you were considered an outcast, or a "deformed" child. Raiji and her mother were the same. Raiji's mother had been born with breasts at A-sports bra. When she was older, they were at K-cup. She was despised by everyone, even Raiji's Grandmother, who was almost flat chested like a guy. When Raiji was born from an unknown father, she was he same as her mom. But she grew up to be a whole cup smaller than her mother. She was called a whore by peers because of it, and confronted by men, whom she beat up with her Hair Magic. She was beat and kicked around by adult women because they were jealous of her and her mother's "gorgeous" bust that stole their lovers' eyes.**

**Hero: When Raiji was said to be a "Chosen One", she was suspected to be some form of a "Hero" when she had first come to that Longer Tribe Village. Thus, the reason she is very NOT respected by people, and how this story got its title.**

**Okay, that is all folks, hope you'll enjoy this chapter of deaths, fighting and pain.**

**I DO NOT OWN LIBERTY STATUE, LOVE STAGE OR FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: I Thought I Could Trust You<p>

Raiji clenched the sealed weapon in her hands and snuck behind buildings and past crowds, making sure no one caught her. "Raiji-sanpaaaiii!" She yelped in surprise and threw herself between to buildings. Breasts practically suffocating her, she glanced out to who called her. She caught glance of an extremely tall teenager, who had blue hair and bronze eyes. Her muscular legs were the center of her "7'2" height, also with shoes that rose three inches. She looked at Raiji. "HUH! There you are Raiji-senpai! I've been looking all over for you!" The giant woman yanked Raiji out f the buildings' small gap. Her large breasts scraped against the right building and they jiggled and dragged her to the floor. "L-levi-san! How did you know it was me!?"

"Seriously!? Who's my only friend who wears I K whatever cup!?" Levi (lee-vy) Scooped up Raiji under one arm and ran off. "Wait! SLOW DOWN! My cleavage is showing!" Raiji whined and had to hold her breasts like she was shirtless. Levi took her into the forest and ran over knocked over trees. Raiji sweat dropped. _Are we there yet?_ "Don't worry, Senpai! We're almost there." Levi said. After another few minutes of sprinting, Levi finally dropped Raiji on the ground. "Ow..." Raiji got up and gasped. "W-we're at... the border?"

In front of Raiji was a see through purple wall, that rose up many miles. On the other side was vast deserted land, red ground stretching everywhere. It seemed to be very hot outside, considering the ripples of the distance under the blood red afternoon sun. Raiji's eyes softened. "It's been, 17 years. Since I've seen the outside." Raiji looked up at Levi, who loomed over her like a giant Levy (McGarden) Statue of Liberty. "You must be wondering why I brought you here, right? Well, your friends were leaving through _here_, so I had just assumed you had been hoping to follow them, right?" Levi smiled. Raiji felt hopeful tears coming into view. "_Levi-san..._"

"But it requires a password." Levi sweat dropped. Raiji paled. _Password...X_ "What password!" Raiji whined. Levi touched the boundary wall with her palm. It started making a small scan of her _"ACCESS GRANTED"_ Raiji jumped up. "WAH! I just talked!"_˚o˚_ Raiji stepped back as a keyboard of white letters appeared. Levi looked over her shoulder to Raiji. "Pretty cool huh?" Levi smirked. "Get your note book and pencil ready, 'cause this password's gonna be _really_ long." Levi cracked large knuckles. "The password is: **Methionylalanylthreonylserylarginylglycylalanylserylarginylcysteinylproly-larginylaspartylisoleucylalanylasparaginylvalylmethionylglutaminylarginyl-leucylglutaminylaspartylglutamylglutaminylglutamylisoleucylvalylglutaminy-llysylarginylthreonylphenylalanylthreonyllysyltryptophylisoleucylasparagi-nylserylhistidylleucylalanyllysylarginyllysylprolylprolylmethionylvalylva\**.

"Did you get all that?" Levi looked down at Raiji. Her eyes were shaded in horror and she was white. It looked like fog seeped out of her mouth. "AH! RAIJI-SANPAI! Don't die on me!" Levi punched the woman in the face. "Huh?! What where am..." She looked at the keyboard. A really large group of letters rose high above Levi and Raiji's heads.

_"PASSWORD VALID ACCESS GRANTED" _Raiji watched in awe as the wall separated. She looked up to Levi, who was smiling. "Well, aren't you gonna go?" Raiji gripped the Soul Consumer Axe and nervously stepped on red rocky dirt. She took another step out, and the wall slid closed. Raiji flipped and banged on the wall of the forcefield. "Levi-san! How do I get back in!?" Raiji rested her hands on the wall. "Just remember the password." the tall woman said and ran off. Raiji frowned. She clenched her iron fists. Just as she did, a giant black body flew at hers. "AGH!" She tumbled and skidded on the ground. "W-what the? He-"

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Raiji saw a giant grizzly bear/tiger-dog charging full speed at her, giving a loud war cry. The black beast that hit her was grabbed by the bear-tiger-dog thing and thrown by its arms, braking as it landing farther away. The furry beast shrunk down into Ryouichi wiping sweat off his forehead. "Damn, that this _heavy_!" he panted hard. Raiji stood up and ran to Ryouichi. "Ryouichi-kun, are you okay?" He stared at her. "What the hell are you wearing?" Raijij flushed pink. "AH, WELL, you see-" A blast of black light hit Raiji's face and she flew back. "Get tah cover Raiji! You shouldn't get involved!" Ryouichi shooed her with his arm and ran back again, leaving a shredded shirt behind. _Kill... Wait, KILL?_ Raiji held her head. "I just told myself too... _kill_." She looked at the sealed weapon. She began to unwrap it quickly, hands itching just from hearing the cries of Devils and she heard Shugo's burst of Jade Flames of Fury. As soon as she got the clothes apart, she removed all the Demon seals. The weapon seemed to be screaming at her and she stared into the thin slit of a large marble with black sparks in it. It gleamed in the blood red sunlight. There were two blades on the synch that stretched two feet in both directions, the top curving up slightly, the other curving down. There was a spear tip and the axe seemed to have grown inches taller than her.

She clenched her fists around the bar of the "axe" **(It looks nothing like one)** and ran in the direction Ryouichi came and went from. _I'm NOT gonna turn back now! That passcode was WAY long and I'm not gonna waste my time remembering._ She stopped and took in her surroundings. Shugo was in physical combat with two cow looking ogres, Takeshiro, and I girly self, had just sliced one in half and ran to another Devil beast. Ushizumo was holding her right hand steady while shooting an orange laser out of an eye on her palm. Ryouichi was nowhere to be seen. A beast came up behind Raiji and snapped its jaws. "**RAAAAAAAAAH!**" it screeched at her while trying to bite her. Raiji fell off the cliff, jabbed the axe's blade into the ground, and backflipped onto her feet to push energy into her legs and swung the axe blindly. "Hair Shower: FIREFLY FLAME!" Raiji's hair flew at the beast behind Ushizumo and made her hair explode, killing it instantly. She made her hair into a blade and whipped her ead 360˚, glancing at the sky so she wouldn't break her neck. Her hair swung back to its original size. Shugo roared. "Jade Dragon's Secret Technique: Ultimate Stream **RAGGGEE**!" Shugo's toxins exploded and he blew a blast of jade green flames at the beasts still standing. His attack was cut short by a chop to the neck. He collapsed on his knees and fell forward. Raiji yelled and ran full speed at the monster that was bigger than the rest and stabbed it with the spear tip of the synch-axe and raked it out of it's body, spilling black blood on Raiji's breast armor. Takashiro jumped, dodged and slid many ways. "This devil has the _worst_ aiming skills." he glared through his closed eyes. He jumped up as the heffer **(large pig)** slammed his hammer in Kouri's previous spot. It looked up as Takashiro flipped above, and pierced the heffer's with his sword **(borrowed)** and let the sword slice down his back, jabbing deeper and deeper, then pulling the sword out very fast. Raiji's head thumped and spun. _Uh, my head hurts... Huh?_ Raiji stared ahead.

Blood. Everywhere. There was so much.

Ushizumo lie in a pool of her own blood, stomach torn open. Shugo... Raiji covered her mouth, about ready to vomit. Shugo's head had a sword stabbed through it, his intestines spilled, beside Ryouichi's shredded body. Takashiro had a single stab wound on his forehead, his eyes and mouth seemed to be crying blood. The beasts surrounded the gory scene, grinning a vicious look. Her pupils began dots as she trembled in horror. "AH..." Raiji's mouth hung in an 'ah' shape and gripped her hair. Blood got on her glasses lens. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed and a blast of blackish redblew up around her in a spiral and into the sky, she continued screaming, tears streaming down her face. "AH,AH,_ AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**" Now Raiji seemed to be screeching and screaming and crying. Stripes sparked and formed on her body. Fangs grew in her mouth and her pupils became thin slits and yellow rage shines in her burning eyes. It went from shock to hatred. Her hair turned frizzy lion-like and black and she shot like a bullet and a Demon monster. She sliced what ever dark flesh she saw and yelled.

She started speaking Gibberish and chanting Hair Magic spells.

_"Whaxail Skewol: Werb Baxack!" (Hair Shower: Wolf Fang)_

_"Whaxail Skewol: Braxamick Werb!" (Hair Shower: Flaming Wolf)_

_"Whaxail Skewol: Zeusaxact Filds!" (Hair Shower: Thousand Birds)_

_"Whaxail Skewol: Cruf Whaxacts!" (Hair Shower: Club Hands)_

She wrapped her iron hair around her forearms (club hands), her hair lighting up in red flames (Flaming Wolf and Thousand birds). She yelled and swung her head, bending backwards, her hair split into may thick strands and blew up the pigs, the thick aroma of pork and blood filling the air. She knocked her head forward, heading straight for a heffer that decides to run. _Big mistake piggy._ The flying hair wrapped itself around its legs. SHe brought it up to the sky and slammed it on the ground three times before wrapped hair round the rest of its body, tightening it around the already dead pig, and crushing it, bone snaps echoing across the clearing. The marble eye of the axe glowed with life. Raiji's eyes glowed just as bright. Suddenly, she was punched in the chin, flying upward from the force of the strike. Black leg-arm things shot at her and she whipped, slashed and sliced at the things and flew down, still falling, and sliced the Magic-using pig in half through its stomach. The body parts fell out of the top half as it fell to the blood covered floor. Blood sprayed on the dirtied dress of the large breasted beast. Looking as if she came out of Crimson Spell, she liked the blood off her lipped and lapped at her wet red claw-studded hands. She hummed in pleasure from the irony taste. She froze.

It was an illusion. SHugo, Ushizumo, Takashiro and Ryouichi stood, horror struck, with disgusted looks on their faces. "Oh, my _God_..." Ushizumo fell on a knee and vomited pale bile on the ground, coughing and gagging at what was witnessed. Takashiro's face was turned away, covering his nose from the smell. Shugo's mouth was gaped open, Ryouichi snarled like an angry jungle cat. "R-raiji-"

"Don't." Takashiro held an arm in front of the

* * *

><p>two. Ushizumo spat on the ground and backed away, trembling and tripping. "W-what are you?" She fell on something and realized it was a pig's head. The beast, not even Raiji stood her ground. She took a step forward, they took a step back. She kept getting closer. They kept backing away. Shugo yelled. "What the hell have you done with OUR Raiji you BIIIIIITCH!" He lit his hands in green flames and raked his nails at her. She swerved to the left, slammed her hands on the ground, and used her body weight to kick the Dragon Slayer in the stomach. He coughed blood and flew back. He fell unconscious. Ryouichi stared down at his, then bared his fangs. He grew into a reptile of some sort and ran at the Demon. He aimed a kick at her, then Ushizumo punched her square in the face and flip backward to kick its chin. "AhhhhhhAAAAHH!" Ryouichi and Ushizumo yelled and both punched then high kicked the Demon. She fell back, gripped her jaw and cracked it back in place. She swung her axe and sliced it inches away from Ryouichi's stomach and instead, sliced Ushizumo deep in the arm. "AAAHGH!" She grasped her bleeding arm. Raiji sped up to and chopped her neck. Ryouichi backed away, toward Takashiro. She cut his face lightly, and because of the stings, he fainted. Takashiro's face scrunched up in fear and her whipped around and made a run for it. <em>Get back her little piggy.<em> She snarled in his Telepathic head. He yelled and she gripped his head with a hair made hand and slammed his cheek on the ground, captivating his hands in front of him. _Weak. Must die._ She stretched her claws forward and slowly, painfully, slid them into his back flesh. He screamed as she kept scratching ans scratching at his back. He shrieked louder and louder. "SOMEONE HELP US!" He yelled as she dug her canon claws into his head and slid them down, cutting milimeters above his pine, careful not to end him quickly.

Suddenly, something gripped her hair and pulled her off Takashiro, loosening the grip around his wrists. He was sniffling and crying, weeping about how weak he was. "I'm... suck an, idiot." The figure flipped into a ball then landed away from Raiji's body. "OI! What's going on-"

Hephestia and Jeegal came into view and saw the bloody scene. "Holy hell..." Jeegal mumbled and looked away real quick. Hephestia glared and stepped through the mess, as if it weren't there and stood three meters away from the woman. Her fangs were long enough to stretch over her lips. She smirked. "Hmph." then stood on her feet. She was bent forward like Egore and growled. The short girl in black held her hand in front of her in a stopping motion. "Don't" she said. She took a step forward and pulled out a knife. The busty Demon's long ears pricked. He rested her hand on the ground and arched her back, about ready to kill again. The girl threw it aside and removed the cloak. Jeegal gasped. "Y-you are..." a short twelve-year-old girl with white hair and half white-half grey ears and unevenly cute bangs with light grey tips rested on her head. "It's okay. I'm here to fight." Lamy threw the cloak down and continued walking slowly toward the Valded creature. She snarled and took a giant step back, ears lowering. Its striped began to fade and her skin paled back from dark brown to Raiij's skin color. She stood up slowly and the girl continued walking toward her. The Demon's hair went from black and back to swamp green and her eyes faded to Raiji' gold ones. Raiji stood in that Demon's place. She stood wide eyed at the small unbreathing girl before her. The 12 year old had on white plastic armor over her chest, with a corset, that didn't make her skinnier, which was the color of a very white person, with a baby pink and blue striped skirt, and the pink and blue changed to blue and pink. One of her ears seemed to be broken, the right, and dangling dead on her head.

Raiji looked around confused and turned around and gasped loudly. "AH? What!?" she fell on her knees. Hephestia gave a pity look to Raiji. Jeegal still stared dumbfounded at the girl. "Lamy? Lamy from Tartarus?" Jeegal walked to her. He gripped her shoulders and looked into her dark pink dead eyes that ringed a lighter pink. He sniffed her like a Dragon Slayer and gasped. "You're DEAD!?" she smiled. "I've been dead a long time. I'm only still here so I can apologize Lissanna Strauss." she tipped her head smiling cheerfully. "You know?" Raiji couldn't believe her eyes. "D-did I do this?"

"You most certainly did." Hephestia replied. Lamy **(ALL OF YOU HUMANS KNOW THAT ANNOYING ASS DEMON BRAT FROM GAIRY TAIL!)** picked up her knife, sheathed it back into her knife holder, and grabbed her cloak, swinging it over her shoulder. Levi also showed up and gasped. "OH NO!" She lifted Shugo's body under one arm, Ryouichi under the other, then gripped Ushizumo's shirt collar into her mouth. "H-heahy." she gritted her teeth, struggling to hold all the weight. Hephestia took Ushizumo's body. Ugh." Hephestia sneered. "I _hate_ how she never matches her clothes. Such a mixed and ugly fashion." Jeegal patted Raiji's shoulder. Lamy held out a hand, standing straight. "Look like you need help?" she stated in a questioning tone. Raiji took her hand and wobbled on her legs and fell into her own breasts. She got up with hr knees support and walked, limping on her legs. The girl wrapped an arm around her and smiled up at her. "Don't worry I've got you."

* * *

><p>"I cain't believe yah used that caursed weapon when I <em>specifically<em> told yah it was DANGEROUS!" Hardy's face was red in anger. Raiji's head was low in shame. "Ah thought ah trusted yoah, Raiji. I trusted yah not tah innerfere with its power!" Raiji yelled. "I said I was sorry! I never intended to hurt anyone! I just wanted to go outside!" s\she cried. Bicsa was wathcing, pointing and laughing. "HAHAHA! Serves you right, boob monster! That's what you get for messing with stuff without permission!" She laughed again with her daughter. Raiji started crying. "I said I was sorry so many times now. How can I make you forgive me, Hardy?" Hardy's face dropped. She sighed, tired. "Sigh, it's late, Ah'm tahrd an' old. Just. Stay away from mah shop."

"Eh?" Raiji felt she was hearing things. Hardy turned her body around, then looked over her shoulder. Take the Cursed Weapon. And don't _ever_ return to mah shop, and don't ever talk tah me _again_." Raiji teared up. "H-Hardy-san." "Just leave. Now." Raiji gave up and lowered her head. She walked out. It began to rain. She returned to her apartment, didn't bother changing out of her tattered, red, rain soaked clothes and flopped onto her bed, letting the tears fall. "Wuuuuh..." she wept.

_Hmph._ They voice rang in her head agin._ it has only just begun._

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while. Well, that Demon that took over Raiji is called a Valdrigue Demon, named after Vald from the adult yaoi, Crimson Spell. It comes from his dark Demon self, which I had used for Raiji since it fit the image. Please review if the chapter was good, that would make me ECSTATIC!<strong>

**R&R! And look forward to more facts and such!**

**~Master Lique**


	5. Chapter 4: The Omen

**Been a while hasn't it, not that I suspect anyone even ****_reads_**** this story anymore. Ah well, can't be helped. Well here's chapter four. Nothing more to say but R&R I guess...**

**~Master L.**

***DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN LOVE STAGE! OR FAIRY TAIL***

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Omen<p>

_Raiji was running through that same tunnel as the night before, but it was cold. So cold. Raiji's breasts bounced with her fast pace running toward the small light in front of her. _Chosen one. Chosen one. Chosen one. _The unfamiliar voices rang in her ears, stinging them drastically. _"Stop. Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha..."_ Raiji tripped, feeling so dizzy. _Chosen one. Chosen one. Chosen one. Chosen one._ Raiji kept bumping into black shadowy people, until it was a sea of figures. Raiji tripped over someone's foot and ripped the nail of her big toe. _"**AAAAHHG!**"_ Raiji clenched her foot in pain. _"Chosen one." "Chosen one." "Chosen one."

"STOP IT! **JUST STOP IT ALREADY!**"_ Tears streaming down her face, she staggered to her feet, hands clenching knees, and limped as quickly as possible. She noticed that the light began to fade, and she began to limp run. _No. Light! Don't leave me!_ Raiji's large breasts pulled her down, but she fell into the back of a figure's cloak. She fell backward and fell on her head. The figure turned to reveal a black old woman, holding a candle, glowing under her half darkened face. In a deep, old lady voice, she slurred. _"She not always killer, you know you chosen by highest."_ Raiji crawled back. The black woman continued slurring _"Chosen by highest, chosen by highest"_.The black woman kept walking toward her and Raiji tried to scoot back, but decided to run. She forgot about the stubbed toe and broke it instead. She screamed so loud, she thought her surrounding had shook. She looked back. The woman loomed over her, cloaked in black, her long dirty nailed fingers holding the candle. Raiji gapped a silent scream and crawled fast away from her. Her breasts scrapped on the hardening ground, burning her nipples. _"Igh, owowowow!"_ She pushed her breasts against herself. She felt something irony on her back. She did not notice the pools of blood from a sword wound that went through her stomach, intestines pouring out of the wound, the thick blood pooling from her mouth, or how her back had be sliced open._

Raiji shrieked from the pain and sat upright, clenching sheets, sitting on a bed, covered in sweat that dripped off her forehead and chin. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha , ha... A dream. It was, just a dream." She ran her fingers through her hair, still petrified from the dream. She closed her eyes. She felt warm and wet. Wet all over. She looked at her hand. _Blood..._ Raiji yelled. "B-b-b-b- **BLOOD**! THERE'S BLOOD ON MY HANDS!?" She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, flicked the light switch and screamed. Blood. There was blood n Raiji's hands, face, night shirt and shorts, her legs, her hair even had old and new blood. Suddenly, she felt bile rise in her throat and slammed the toilet open and vomited red a pink bile. She felt disgusted at the sight of the chewed pink and red chunks of skin looking bile and vomited again. "Blood? Why am I puking blood?" Raiji wiped her mouth with a towel, and stripped out of her blood covered clothes. She ran a hot shower and stepped behind her blue shower curtains. She watched the water go from clear to red down the drain and frowned. _Where did all of the blood _come _from?_ Raiji washed her hair and body and grabbed her favorite towel. The night blue towel. She didn't bother covering herself, while drying her hair and walking back toward her bed and turned the lights on. Her face turned white.

There were blood footprints and handprints on the floor and wall. "Oh, my, god." She walked around the room, checking if anything was broken, but all seemed well. "Strange, why is my window open?" She quickly closed and locked the window and blinds. She went to her dresser and pulled the top drawer open. That was where she kept underwear and her two custom-made bras. They took up a majority of the space. She took the white on out, and clipped it together in the front and tied the corset attached to it. She but on white underwear and opened the second drawer. As rare as it sounds, she had pants and skirts. It smelled like blood still and Raiji's eyebrows twitched. "Err, Forget it! My apartment stinks like dead bodies!" Forgetting she was partially nude, she went to a closet, pulled out a bucket, scrub brush and a face mask **(the ones surgeons wear)** and stomped to her tiny kitchen. She filled the bucket with bleach, comet and hot water and pull dish washing gloves on. She pulled up the mask with a competitive look in her eyes. "Prepare to be cleansed walls. As of now, it is 4:32am, and Raiji was deeply cleaning her apartment.

_8:46am_

Raiji wiped sweat off her forehead with the back of her rubber glove. "Hah, done." The walls and floors were sparkling with life. The bucket had to be dumped and filled, dumped and filled, many times due to the large amount of blood all over the apartment. The busty Demon even struggled with repainting over the stains, especially with the stains Raiji wondered how had gotten to the ceiling. She looked at the clock by her bed on the nightstand. Her eyes practically bulged out of her head. "8:47!? I have to get to church!" she looked at her attire. She was still in her white undergarments. She quick pulled the gloves off, and ran to her small wardrobe. She had painted in a night blue, to make it fit in with the room design as much as possible. She pulled the double doors open. There were many dresses in it. She pulled out one of her two Sunday-Wednesday dresses. She went to her other white dresser, opened a drawer of socks and stockings, and pulled out white knee high socks. She quickly pulled them on and put on the blouse part of her dark black-blue dress. She buttoned the blouse and zipped the long skirt part that went to her ankles. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face, then put on Chapstick and pulled up half her hair into a bun, letting the rest flow down her back. She returned to her closet and pulled out black stub-heel shoes. Grabbed her wallet and went out the door.

As soon as she closed the door, she found more blood on her hand. From her doorknob. Her face was petrified as she slowly turned around and an unknown force pushed her into her door. There were blooded footsteps coming from around the corner to her apartment. She turned her head to where outside was and saw blood on the rails. "Raiji?" "AH!" She jumped at Hephestia's voice. Her chest heaved up and down as the Satan Soul Demon looked around her. "Where did all this blood come from?" Hephestia asked in a suspicious tone. Raiji shook her head. "I don't know. There was blood all over my apartment too, but I spend two hours cleaning it up, then there's blood on my door, coming _toward_ my door... Now I'm just on my way to Church. Why did you show up?" Raiji looked up. Hephestia's mouth was covered. "Come with me. Need to see this." Hephestia and Raiji left the blood and Raiji followed the Demon down the iron stairs. Hephestia was leading Raiji to another block, where large single houses were. There were lots of Demon people surrounding a house. Raiji gasped. _But this... This is Lucina's families' house! What's going on?_ Raiji stood gapping at the sight. "Raiji! Come on." Hephestia pulled her wrist. Confused, Raiji followed. They treaked through the crowd of bodies. **(Lucina's family, Lucy Heartfillia, are the counterparts of Lucy Heartfillia's family, who are the only half humans in the town)** They came to a crime scene. The house was similar to a mini sized Victorian house, except the roof was black and all was white.

Hephestia lifted the red tape **(also called yellow tape to us)** to let Raiji under first. When Hephestia was following behind, Raiji saw Lucina's mother, Lilliana, crying, her eyes already puffy and red, with her father Judas, who was holding the weeping wife. Raiji's glance saddened and she went up the steps and into the house. Almost immediately, her sense of smell almost cut off as the scent of thick heavy blood wafted the air. She covered her mouth and nose. "This way." Hephestia ordered her into a rather large living room. Raiji collapsed on the ground, horror struck, frozen. In the middle of the living room floor, lay Lucina's barely-recognizable-as-a-person corpse, arms and legs shreded and her face covered by a white towel. It must have been nasty. Her throat down to her stomach were cut open, intestines seemed eaten at and scattered around the walls, along with so much blood. Raiji could hardly believe this all came from one person. Raiji's head jerked, bile rising up her throat. Hephestia knocked her head with a water bottle. _Stand up._

Raiji stood up, tears had fallen down her face. Hephestia held a straight stare. "How can you not _feel_ anything? Lucina-sama is dead! She's-"

"It was that "axe" wasn't it?" Raiji's world went white. SHe pushed her glasses up slowly. "What makes you say that?" Raiji became worried. _Oh no! Don't tell me. All that blood, was Lucia's!? THAT AXE!_ Raiji tightened her fists. "This. Is my fault." Raiji hung her head, tears dripping on the blood covered carpet. Raiji was frowned upon by Hephestia. "It's not your fault. You had no idea of the power of that weapon." Hephestia rubbed Raiji's head and let her lean on her shoulder, crying like a child. "Uuuugh! I-I didn't mean-"

"Shhh. Just let it out, but don't talk of it. People will think lowly of you." Hephestia soothed the 23 year old. They were met by Lilliana at the front door. She heard everything. Lilliana had a look of suffering disgust on her face.

***_SMACK!*_**

Raiji feel against a wall, he cheek swelling bright red. She looked shocked at Lilliana, who slapped her. "Saru. (Leave)." she said, pale milky chocolate eyes shadowed by her blonde bangs. "Li-Lilli-sama-"

_"Ima no mama ni! Modotte kuru koto wa arimasen shinaide kudasai (Leave! Don't ever come_ back!)" Lilliana Chestemptia screamed at Raiji. Raiji slouched forward, breasts brushing the ground, and stood up. She held her pain filled cheek still, feeling more hurt than ever. Raiji lowered her gaze. "Please excuse me." she said in a grief stuck tone and walked off. She earned hard glares and stares from the surrounded Demon people. "That bitch is monster!" she looked up and saw Izeah, with a petrified look. "She killed Lilliana's second daughter!" They all went up in roars of furring, eyes glowing in rage. Raiji squeezed her eyes closed and sprinted. She cried very loudly as she ran, not even bothering to put much motion in her arms. "Aaaaah! AAAAAHHHH! It wasn't my fault!" Raiji ran back to her apartment, met by Ushizumo, Ryouichi, SHugo and Takeshiro. They all had bandages from the damage inflicted by that monster. Raiji trembled. "Raiji, are you alright? You didn't watch a horror without me did you?" Ushizumo worriedly took some steps forward. "No..." Takashiro looked up, surprised. "I sense a dark being on you. You are cursed, Raiji."

"No..." Raiji's eyes seemed to be shaking to. "It wasn't me..." Shugo grasped her shoulders. "Dude! Are you feelin' okay? Are you going mad?" Shugo looked into her eyes. They half closed, forming more tears. She broke down and screamed. "IT WASN'T ME!" she cried. Ryouichi gave in apologetic gaze and hugged her. Ushizumo hugged her too, laying her head on Raiij's large pillow-like breast. Shugo held her shoulders. Takashiro stood his ground, he seemed to be mumbling to himself. He turned right and began to walk off. 'OI! Takashi! Where-ya goin'!" Takashiro turned his eye closed gaze. "She is cursed. I'm not saying it to hurt anyone. It is the truth. Raiji is abnormal now." he turned away. Swaying his hips as normal, he walked off, like a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! Chapter complete<strong>

***When Takashiro said Raiji was cursed, he had actually saw a black figure looming five inches of Raiji. He's been seeing it since Raiji found that weapon.**

**And remember, Takashiro sees more than the average eye, blind or not, he is gifted.**

**See you in the next issue!**


	6. Chapter 5: Master Dawn

**Hello everyone, Raiji here. I haven't been doing so well. There is this ****_really tall_**** black figure that's been living in my room for a while. I haven't encountered it since Lucina was killed in her home. I'm not scared though, I just hope it's not a pervert snooping through my belongings. Well, this story is not _all_ so I'll be taking my leave now. Pardon my intrusions.**

**~Raiji S.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Master Dawn<strong><br>**

Raiji stood in the middle of a cemetery. She wore a black dress with a black frilled vest that draped over her mounded breasts and a hat. She held white roses in her black lace gloved hands. She was still crying, not wearing any makeup, and set the flowers on Lucina's grave. "Hello, Lucina-sama. I feel so horrible about what had happened to you." Raiji closed her eyes, seeing Lucina as a child, always standing behind her father's legs, even when they first met.

_"Come one Raiji! Let's play!"_ Raiji always remembered her childish laugh, how it matured, and how it rang in her ears, as if a ghost were near by. She let a tear fall and opened her eyes, a sweet smile on her face. "You are with Him now. He will protect. The Lord is very kind. He would always treat His children with the gentlest respect. I love you very much Lucina." Then she recited what her mother had taught her to say at a funeral. She stood, balling her fists and crying rain over the dirt covering her beloved friend.

_May thee Lord light your path_

_ May thou always be light wherever you go_

_ May God welcome you with open arms_

_ May thou find happiness_

_ The end is always a new beginning_

Raiji wiped her running nose with a tissue and walked away.

The next day, it was worse. "No! NO MY BABY, MY ONLY CHILD!" a woman wept. Raiji couldn't believe it. Another was killed. But this time, it was another _six_. She had woken in the middle of the street this time, clothes torn by unusual bullet holes. "Another? This is insane! How can SEVEN PEOPLE be killed in ONE WEEK!?" Ryouichi was yelling in shock, his hair fluffed like wolf fur in rage. He gritted his teeth and slammed his fist on a wall. And I HAD a crush on Lucina! She meant the world tah me! And some deranged Demon decides to take my ONLY opportunity away from me!" The Beast Soul stocked off, fusing in anger. Raiji stood in shock. Why her? Why is the thing following her? And now it wants to end everyone. Raiji fell on her knees. She was confronted by hundreds of Demonized people, all spouting curses and anger. Some were crying, mainly wives and mothers of the six dead. They had found Lilliana, dead, and she was first to be accused. "It wasn't me..." Raiji cried, on the ground, clenching her shaking fists. "IT WASN'T ME!" Raiji wailed and slammed her fists on the ground, muffling her cries in the heap of her breasts. Suddenly, she was flew off the ground and was thrown over a broad muscular shoulder. "EH, Jeegal!?" Raiji's face turned red. "Put me down you brute!"

"No time for that! We need to talk!" He sprinted away from the angered people and came into an alley, which was quieter than outside. He stood her on her feet and crossed his arms. "Raiji. I saw you, uh, last night." Raiji stiffened. _Oh no! Does he think I was the culprit?_ Raiji felt hot from shame. "Well, when I saw you seemed... different. You looked like you went tanning in an oven, with weird looking stripes on your face and body." Jeegal motioned with his big hands. "What else?" Raiji's voice trembled. "Well, I asked why you were out so late, and you lashed out at me and bit my arm. He pointed to the bandage on his right arm, that slightly bled through. Raiji clasped her hands over he mouth. "I- I-it wasn't, it wasn't me I swear! I-I don't even know what you're talking about." Raiji was close to tears and backed away. Jeegal grabbed her shoulders, and gained a very serious look. "I know it wasn't you. You didn't even look ALIVE when I found you!" He shook her shoulders. "Sigh, it might not have been you, but I've sensed dark evil practically perched on your shoulder since I saw you sneaking away with a wrapped weapon in a skimpy outfit." Raiji's red face lowered. "Hardy-san made me wear it."

"Yeah, got it. But you're being followed during the day, and that, that _thing_ uses you body for prey hunting at night. You need to see someone about this Raiij. It could completely consume you." Jeelgal rested his finger on her chest, over her heart. "And you should be worried." He walked around her and exited the dark ally, his messy ponytail swayed behind him.

The following night, Raiji tossed in bed. She held her breasts close to her face so that she could curl in a ball. She gave a loud lazy yawn and turned toward the window.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

"UUUUH!" Raiji groaned and dragged herself out of her bed. She zombie walked tiredly to her apartment door and slowly opened it. "*Inhale* What is it-" Raiji looked up. "Hephestia-kohai?" The she-Devil stood tall and with a purpose. She had her arms crossed under her breasts. "I was sent here by the Village Chief." Hephestia stated. _Huh? Why would Leader-sama send her to me?_ "Why? Let me guess. I've done something _again_?" Hephestia shook her head and shouldered past her. "Make yourself at home." Raiji said exhaustedly. Hephestia sat on her little fluffy couch. "Comfy." Hephestia looked up at Raiji. "How are you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Raiji cleared her throat.

"You feeling okay now?"

Raiji filled a glass with water. "Never been better."

"That's a lie. You seem more exhausted. You even missed two days of work. What's going on? This isn't like you." Hephestia crossed her legs. She was wearing some kind of black leather swim suit and leather heavy looking gloves and stockings that showed her claw studded toes. "I've been having such terrible dreams. one moment I was in a witch labyrinth, next i was running away from something. And n every dream, my breasts had hurt so much because I didn't have any support in them. So I've been missing out on sleep." Hephestia sighed. "That could turn into a problem. You'll start hallucinating the less you sleep. And if worst comes to worst, it'll become life risking." Raiji gulped the water down, sighed. "Been there. I actually keep seeing rising shadows in the corner of my vision or just a corner. And you know what?"

"What?" Hephestia looked over her shoulder. Raiji somehow found a robe and sat on the smaller couch across. "When I was taking a shower, I was thinking aloud. I asked myself: _Why is this happening to _me? And then I heard a response in my head." Hephestia cocked her eyebrow. "You. _Did_?" "Yes, I did indeed." Raiji straightened herself. "It said: _WE are one._" Hephestia leaned closer. "Are these actually "hallucinations" to you? It's like you've already grown used to it." Raiji hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry. It's just that- every night, I feel like I'm being watched." Hephestia gave a look of sympathy. "Sorry to hear that, but you need to properly groom yourself and get dressed. I have to take you to our leader."

"Alright, wait. What?" Raiji looked surprised at Hephestia. "Yeah. He wants to see you. Don't ask why, he hasn't told me either." Raiji couldn't understand. _This is strange._ Raiji looked back at the Satan and nodded. She dressed in her usual attire and followed Hephestia out the door. As they walked deeper into the forest, the crimson moon disappeared overhead. Raiji stuck close behind, looking out for any signs of this "Leader". Hephestia suddenly turned left, and started running. "Ah! Wait, Hephestia-kohai!" Raiji wrapped her arms around her breasts to keep them from bouncing so much. Hephestia ran faster, and Raiji still managed to keep up to the Satan's pace. Hephestia fell back and swooped Raiji off her feet. "EHH!? What are you do-" Before Raiji could finish, Hephestia spread her thick wide leather wings and jump-soared a very large ditch, at the bottom, was a heap of lava and flames. _The Chaos River!_ Hephestia landed hard on the other side, dropping Raiji down. I could've gotten across myself." Raiji retorted, fixing her dress. Hephestia snorted. "No, you can't get over it without flying, fool." Hephestia walked ahead, not bothering to look at the busty Demon, starting to fall behind. "Keep up." Hephestia ordered.

Hephestia weaved through closely growing orange and gray trees. They came to a large tent, where light came out of. Raiji took the military attire of the tent, how it looked like Mizukami Shin-sensei (real person) had drawn and set the glowing tent here. Hephestia told her to wait, and stepped inside. She soon came back and beckoned her forward. Raiji lifted the tent flap and gasped. The walls of the tent looked solid, with many newspaper articles, old photographs, storied, and poems littered. Raiji was amazed by the literature and arts of the walls.

A man sat at a desk, writing, his back to Raiji's. She folded her hands politely. "Master. Raiji is here to see you now."

"Oh, well thank you for coming..." The man's man's voice was soft but strong. He had black slightly spiked hair. He stood about five feet, nine inches. He had white bangs and long strands of white hair trailed down his back. He turned, with a gentle smile. "... Raiji, Sakatara." Raiji's eyes widened. His red eyes were soft. He had a Prussia Blue tear drop the feel under his right eye and visibly long under lashes. He bowed before the busty woman. "My name is Dawn Mcbetsy. I am the leader of our town, Loner Tribe Village." Raiji could hardly hear him. She focused on his gothic attire, and the fact that he had old scars on his arms and wrists. He wore black jeans with zippers, and a shirt with no sleeves. _Macbeth Midnight..._ "You look like a Human." Mcbetsy laughed lightly. "Hephestia told me that when I first met her. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."


	7. Chapter 6: Dawn's Three Jobs

**Hey ya'll! Here's chapter 6 of DF. Been a while huh? Yup, I know that already XD**

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOVE STAGE!, QUEEN'S BLADE, OR FAIRY TAIL!**

**- M.L**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Dawn's Three Jobs<strong>

_"It's good to finally meet you, Raiji-san."_

Raiji stood her ground. Dawn went on. "My, you have grown tall and strong, Raiji. How have you been?" Raiji looked down. "I. I have been doing, um, well I guess." Dawn chuckled. "Just well? You won't tell me if you have made friends or not?" Raiji fiddled her thumbs. "Well, I've made friends..."

"Oh, and who might they be?" Dawn looked straight at me, smiling curiously at Raiji. "I've been friends with Shugo-senpai, Ushizumo-san, Ryouichi-kun and Takashiro-san since I can remember. I'd also become friends with Jeegal, Jones-sensei, Luna-chan, and I _was_ friends with the Chestemptia's." Raiji's smile falls. Dawn grasps her shoulders. "It's okay Raiji. It wasn't your fault, it never was. You can't stay sad the rest of your life. It's unhealthy and you know it." Raiji looked down at Dawn as he smiled. Raiji made a small smile and hugged Dawn, lifting him off his feet. "Thank you so much, MacBetsy-sama."

"Ah, put me down Raiji!" Dawn laughs gasping for breath. She quickly puts him down. "Sorry." Dawn nodded and turned toward his desk. "Well now is time to get down to business." He opens a map and motioned for Raiji to come over. Puzzled, Raiji came forward. "A map? What for?" Dawn grinned. "For 15 years now, I have been traveling over ten miles to three jobs. Here," he pointed at a tiny school mark. "Is where I got my first job. I'm a nurse and doctor and pediatrician at Fairy Academy. Here," He pointed at at skull. "Is where I am a chemistry teacher at Meister Weapon Private School." I stared in awe. "You work as a doctor and a teacher? But isn't that a lot of work? I mean, two schools at the same time, MacBestsy-sama. How do you do it?" Dawn grinned. "I work for certain hours in both. In the morning, 7a.m to 12p.m, I teach at Meister Weapon School, but that school is similar to a college. You'll find pretty much all age groups there. And then, at daytime hours, 12:30p.m to 8p.m, I am a nurse at Fairy Academy. But don't worry Raiji, I have an assistant that works for me in the morning."

Raiji nods. "Wait, you said three. What's the third?" Dawn smirks and points at a small perfect circle.

"There." Raiji turns her head slowly. You work in the desert as what?" Dawn replies. "It's top secret. And I want you, Takashiro, Ushizumo, Shugo, and Ryouichi to see it." Raiji gasped. "You want us, to see something secretive!? I-Id on't know MacBetsy-sama. What if you can't trust the other four?" Raiji worried. "Then if information leaks because of them, they could be arrested. If it gets super viral, there have been death penalties because of that in the past. And I don't want that to happen to them.

"Be sure to tell them that so they can be aware of the consequences. Okay?" Raiji stiffly nodded. Dawn sighed. "Well, you still have a bit of time, until then, we all will leave at dawn." Raiji chuckled. "Might it be dawn because that's your first name?" Dawn laughed. "No of course not. I just enjoy the sunrise."

"WERE GOING WHERE!?" Raiji went to Ushizumo and Shugo's place to spread the news. Shugo had already fainted out of shock, and Ushizumo was screaming like some fangirl. She jump on her bed. "I can't BELIEVE this is even TRUE Raitara! Oh my god I've never even _seen _a school before!" Raiji, Takashiro, Ryouichi and Ushizumo were all in Shugo's room. The sky outside was dark crimson, showing nighttime. "But why us?" Takashiro asked his blind gaze at the floor. "Ryouichi and Shugo didn't brawl again did they?" Raiji shook her head. "He never told me why, and I didn't ask either. I guess he trusts us." Takashiro sighed. Ushizumo smiled big. "But we ALL get to got TOGETHER!" Ushizumo cheered. She had already packed a camera. And just a camera. "Do we need luggage?" Shugo said.

"We'll only be out for one day, so I doubt it." Raiji hugged her arms, sinking her face between her breasts. Ushizumo flopped down next to Raiji. "What's the matter Raiji? Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Raiji shrugged her shoulders and looks away. "_I guess_?" Ushizumo frowned. "I don't really know, actually. I, I've never seen anything other there before. I don't think I'm up for it." Ushizumo pouted. "But that's the point! This is gonna be a great first experience for all of us Raiji-chan! Of course you'll be up for it!" Ushizumo exclaimed. Raiji stood. "Then, I guess I'll be going home to change. And shower."

"See ya in a bit Raiji!" Shugo waved his hand violently, then slapping Ryouichi's eye. "Ow you bastard!" Shugo glares.

"Ahh!? Who ya callin' bastard dog breath?" Shugo and Ryouichi smashed their heads together and started arguing. Right when Ushizumo ran up to them about to slam their heads with a fire extinguisher, Raiji closed the door to their apartment and heard a loud 'BANG!" noise and yells of pain. Raiji sighed. "At least their excited.

As soon as the busty demon got home, she relaxed in a hot bath. Sighing she lie her head back in the water, holding her oversized breasts down so they wouldn't float. Suddenly, the bathroom lights went out. She opened her eyes and covered her mouth before screamed. She sat up quickly, staring back at a tall busty black figure. It's eyes were glowing red beads with tiny black striped in them. Raiji trembled in fear. The figure grinned.

_"Leave, Hero."_

Raiji slowly stood, seeing that they were the same height, and rushed to the bathroom light switch and flicked it on. The lights went of and the figure disappeared. Raiji leaved against the wall, panting heavily and fell to the floor. _What the hell _was_ that!?_ Raiji wrapped herself in a towel and looked at the mirror. She nearly broke the mirror when her reflection showed that black figure from before, smiling at her.

Raiji raced out of the bathroom and found her leather corset bra and tied it around her waist and tightened it around her chest, like usual. She dug through her middle drawer of her wooden dresser, and pulled out a pair of white underwear. She hurried to her closet and randomly pulled out a russet red frilly skirt and a long blue button up blouse. Raiji decided to drink her mouth wash and brush her teeth with a spare toothbrush in the kitchen and threw on some sandals. Her tied itself in a ponytail as she packed a bag with extra clothes, undergarments, and other personal items and a few textbooks on foreign languages. She grabbed the Soul Consumer Axe, and headed out the door.

She ran through the forest to Dawn's large tent and met up with Ushizumo, Shugo, Takashiro, and Ryouchi. "Am I late?" Raiji stopped and took a break. "We are early." Takashiro's blind gaze fell on Raiji, as if he could see her soul. Ushizumo looked excited as ever, carrying a backpack handcrafted by her. Raiji swears it might not even have matching clothes in it. Ushizumo looked best when she didn't match. She wore a jade green mini skirt with two different stocking of purple and blue poka-dots and the other being black and torn like jeans. She had on same branded sneakers with completely different designs and a school uniform-like button up shirt sleeveless with lots of metal bracelets wrapped around her arms and wrists. She had her hair in a side ponytail tied in an orange bow. Honestly, she must have been keeping up with clowns trends.

Ryouichi was wearing swimming shorts and a white shirt with a blue vest over it and black sandals **(summer much?)** with a bag on what had to be junk food. Shugo was wearing a bucket hat, torn jeans, a a sleeveless Slayer shirt that he stole, and slide on shoes for guys. Takashiro wore his usual type of clothes: a private school uniform.

Dawn walked through the woods and came into the clearing. Everyone, except Takeshiro, gasped. MacBetsy Dawn who a doctor's white coat, his hair drawn back into a small pony tail. His white strands of hair were braided and he wore light make-up. Her with black eyeshadow and had a blue fleur-de-lis painted under his left eye. Ushizumo awed at him. "He's so _pretty_!" Dawn smiled at them. Shugo watched suspiciously. "Greetings, all of you. My name is MacBetsy Dawn, the leader of our town." Ushizumo ran up to Dawn and hugged him. "You're the most beautiful lady I've ever seen! What's your fashion secret!?" Ushizumo demanded. Raiji giggled. "Ushizumo-chan, he's a _man._" Ushizumo blushed from embarrassment. Shugo and Ryouichi started laughing **(more like LOL) **"Oh. Eheheheh…" Ushizumo laughed nervously and let go of Dawn and brushed off his coat. "Ha, sorry my bad!" Ushizumo looked at the ground. Dawn pat her head. "Don't worry. You're not the only one who's mistaken me for a woman." Dawn smiled. Ushizumo grinned. "Thank god I didn't make myself look stupid!" Ushizumo laughed. Dawn walked passed them heading for the border. They follow. "Where are we going first Dawn? Is it gonna be fun? I'm allowed to eat food right?"

"At our first stop, you absolutely cannot have an food, drinks, or any electronic devices from outside the Facility. Food and drinks leave messes with could crash computers, and people who've brought devices in the past used them to hack into our system and spill our experiments. Questions?" Ryouichi looked like he was about to yell about the importance of him having to eat a lot. "No food. Not my rules Ryouichi-kun." Ryouichi whined. Wolf ears and a tail grew and drooped sadly.

Once they got to the border, Dawn put in a whole other confusing password, which made Raiji a little dizzy, and they walked through it. Takashiro followed behind, holding his Lacrima ball. Ushizumo examined Dawn closely. "Are you even a Demon?" she asked. "Dawn smirked. "Of course I am. I'm a Gothic Lolita Mind. And transgender at that." Shugo's mouth gapped. "A GOTH demon!? I've never heard of it!" the ginger exclaimed. "Well they exist, about 12,000 of them exist on this planet."

"Planet?" Raiji said. Dawn nodded. "Of course." They walked for a few hours. Ryouichi turned into a Buffa-bear (buffalo+bear) and started trotting. The red sun was in the center of the sky by the time they came to a manhole-like structure. "What's this?" Shugo asked confusedly. Faster than eye could see, he entered a code **(234-642-5099) **and the trapdoor unlocked and slid open like metal doors. "Well, climb inside." he motioned. Ushizumo jumped down the hole and fell on her head. "I'm okay!" she yelled from the darkness. Shugo rolled his eyes and climbed down, Ryouichi followed, falling on Shugo. "Oi watch where the hell you're going IDIOT!"

"What the hell!? You were in the way!" Ryouichi yelled back. Dawn climbed down after with Takashiro. "Stop it you two." Takashiro said. They stopped yelling at each other and exchanged glares. Raiji was last. She climbed down slowly pushed her breasts against her chest to avoid getting stuck. Once they were all inside, the trapdoor closed above them. "It's daaark~!" Ushizumo whined Suddenly bright lights shut on, blinding them. Dawn grinned and another metal door opened after scanning Dawn's face. "Ladies and gentlemen…" the door revealed a white open lab. Demons wearing white coats looked at the six of them and went on. The ceiling went up hundreds of feet with cords and wires hanging down a bit. Tubes filled with blue liquids held weird species of animals, which were bursting with life.

A little girl with a missing arm ran across their path laughing, being chased by a large black and orange striped dog looking cat.

"Welcome to the Science Facility." Dawn announced.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good, needs work, maybe bad? ^_^ Stay tuned for Chapter 7: The Trouble!<strong>

**R&R children ;D**

**~Master Lique**


	8. Chapter 7: The Trouble

**Helller guys! Didn't take as long as usual to get this next post. A friend of mine really gave me the encouragement to post the new chapter now and I really appreciate I! THANKS JONNY FROM GOOGLE PLUS! R&R**

**- M.L**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Trouble<p>

Raiji stared in awe. _This is a secret science base? It's so big and amazing!_ She thought. Ushizumo had a tear seep from her eye. "Such a beautiful sight McBetsy~!" she hugged the man again, crying and blowing her nose in a tissue. Ryouichi observed one of the giant computers. "OO, what does this button do?" Suddenly, a nurse looking lay tases Ryouichi's hand. "Ouch! What was that for!?" The woman had green and blue flared hair. Her orange eyes held a deep grin. "Do not touch any of the devices here, Beast Soul Ryouichi Ichijosu." Ryouichi turned red from embarrassment. The lady giggled and walked to Dawn McBetsy. "Good day, Dawn-sensei I see you have brought the expected guests here."

She glances at Raiji. "Oh dear, um, hello Miss Nurse-dono!" Raiji bowed quickly. "My name is-"

"Raiji Sakatara," she interrupted. "I know. I've done quite a bit of research on all of you. But Raiji, you have quite the ancestry." The woman said, pushing up her thick layer glasses. "What about me!" Ushizumo cried. She shook her head. "No need. Dawn-sensei, your work area is empty today." She nodded and walked away. Dawn gathered the five Demons. "Alright, you all can look around, but DO NOT touch _anything_. Understand?" Ryouichi and Shugo nodded. "Aye sir!" Ushizumo piped. "Raiji?" he glances at the busty woman. "Oh! Y-yes…" she replied unsure. Dawn grinned. "Good, I'll be going, you all can separate now." Dawn hurried away, his white braid flowing behind him. "I'm gonna go follow that glasses guy over there!" Ushizumo announced and charged away. Ryouichi went to search for a vending machine. Shugo stayed with Raiji. "Aren't you gonna go too?" Raiji asked, cocking and eyebrow. Shugo leaned against the wall. "Nah, don't wanna." Raiji sighed. "I guess I'll take a look around. Wanna come?"

"You go on without me. I'm gonna go find that glasses lady from before!" the red head ran off. Raiji held the tightly wrapped axe close to her chest, slightly sinking it into her breasts and walked around, looking at test subjects and weird body parts.

_USHIZUMO P.O.V_

"Wow~! You work with political viruses!? That sounds awesome!" Ushizumo stood next to a Japanese man wearing dress pants and a white coat. He chuckled, typing barcodes into the large screened computer. "Trust me, it won't be cool once you actually work with it. Believe me, it's tough." Ushizumo frowned. "That's a LIE! This looks super cool! I wanna try!" Ushizumo whined. "No." he went back to his barcoding. Ushizumo pouted and shoved him out of his chair. "Hey! What are-" Ushizumo sat in his chair and observed the wide keyboard, scratching her eyepatch over her right eye. Her eyes snapped into focus and she started typing away at the keys, her fingers barely visible in average eye. The man remained on the floor, astonished. The barcodes built up and turned the screen blue.

She typed faster and the bars cleared and the cleared. "What extraordinary barcoding…" he said. Ushizumo stood up. "And you said it was hard-" suddenly, a message popped up on the now red screen, making an error-like noise which echoed through the lab. Ushizumo yelped and covered her ears. "What is that noise!?" the man grew furious and unplugged the large device. It shutdown and the screen disappeared. He glared down at her. "You _broke_ it." Ushizumo deapanned. Two men came forward. "What is going on here?" one of them exclaimed. The Jaoanese man ppushed up his glasses. "This DOLT here coded a virus on to my computer!" he spat. The second man furrowed his eyebrows. "Alright, I'll send help. You missy," her looked at Ushizumo. "Leave now. Go elsewhere!" he raised his voice. Ushizumo sweatdropped. "Gomenasai." she apologized and walked off.

"That was super fun!"

_RAIJI'S POV_

Raiji walked for a few minutes, and an alarm erupted. Images flashed in her head and she got on the ground, hands over her head, shaking slightly. _Is this. A lockdown!?_ She feels a hand rest on her shoulder. Raiji yelped and hid her face between her breasts. "Relax boob beat!" a voice piped. Raiji looked up. Kneeling over her was a young woman wearing a cloak over a blue dress, a Libra-like sign was carved into the buckle holding the cloak together. "C-Cursed Council member!?" Raiji got on her feet and bowed. "Sinerest apologized for my actions um, Miss-"

"Ultear. Call me Ultear Milkovich." she smiled. The woman had raspberry colored eyes and was a bit busty too. "Ultear Milko- Ur's child?" Raiji's eyes widened in shock. "Indeed I am. I came here for a visit, and you happened to be here today! I actually wanna show you something, Raiji-san." Raiji felt uncertain. "O-okay, Ultear-sama." Ultear walked up to an iron door. "Drop the honoraries Raiji-san. I'm no leader at all!" Ultear laughed. She pressed her hand on a scanner. The door opened. "Now then, you can't touch any of the glass. It may look tough, but when ti was being tested, just pressing your hand on the glass alone with shatter it. Got it?" Ultear glanced back at Raiji. "Yes ma'am." Raiji ha;f smiled. Her smiled died as soon as the lights went on. Tubes. Glass tubes everywhere. They held dead demons, experiments, and human like creatures. Raiji felt she had lost her voice. "Welcome to the Sleep Lab Raiji-san." Raiji's face fell in horror. She walked up to a glass tube. A label was on it. _Ezela_, it read. "Who is Ezela?" Ultear stood next to her. "Ezel was once one of Zeref's Demons. He was killed by a human Dragon Slayer, Sky I believe." She looked at Raiji's face. "He commanded that we change him completely, so we preformed a surgery on him, Tempesta, Franmalth, and Torafusa. Excluding Tempesta, they got sex changes, to change their features. Ezela is no longer any regular demon, but an Arachophobian."

"Arachnophobian?" Ultear nodded. "A spider. She is the spiked spider. A race that long since died out." Raiji breathed in awe. "Amazing." Raiji touched the label. Suddenly, her heart beat hard. She captured visions of a large gray four armed Demon, battling a girl with blue hair, which turned pink. She had struck him hard, destroying a giant Face statue. Raiji felt chest pain and came back to reality. She inhaled loudly and fell on the floor. "Raiji-san! Are you alright?" Ultear kneeled next to the green haired woman. Raiji panted, beads of sweat stuck to her forehead. "I-I saw, her past." Raiji inhaled and exhaled. Ultear held a confused look. "Vision?"

"I saw, a Demon, like the one you mentioned. He fought and lost to a young looking girl…"

"You saw his past!" Ultear exclaimed. "So it was true." she stood up and rested a hand on her hip. "You can see others' pasts by touching something that IS them, or represents them." Ultear smiled. "You are other extraordinary girl." Raiji got up. She grinned. "Th-thank you so much." She rested her hand on the tube. A large crack formed on the tube. Raiji froze. Ultear stared in horror. The glass cracked all around, and burst, green liquid burst out of the tube, soaking the two girls. Ultear slipped on her sopping wet cloak. 'What did I tell you!?" Ezela's body fell to its knees and fell face forward on the floor.

"N-no…" Raiji whispered. Ezela fidgeted. Raiji stood close to Ultear, partially in front of her. "Oh NO!" Raiji and Ultear back away and the Arachne as she stood up slowly. Her body had tattoos circled around her just below her shoulders, her waist, her thighs, chest, and below her eyes. Her skin became pale grey and brown inside the tattoos. The spider's eyes snapped open, revealing lifeless brown orbs. Raiji trembled. Ultear rushed to an emergency switch. She pressed it quickly and the tubes and suck into the floor, leaving an empty room. The Arachne flew at Raiji and sent a grip strike at her chest. Raiji flew against a wall and coughed blood. The former Book Demon roared and lightning burst around her. It was a mixture or red, white, electric blue and yellow. Ultear spread her arms and hands out and struck the woman in the back with and Orb. Green orbs struck her from all directions. "ARC OF TIME!" The Orbs paused, and at the same time, struck Ezela again. Ezela shrieked in pain her four claw hands extended and grasped Ultear's body in a tight grip. "Agh!" Ultear yelled in pain. Raiji unwrapped the axe and let her hair down and ran at Ezela. "LET HER GO!" She swung her hair at Ezela and smashed a wall along with Ezela. Red beams burst from Raiij's body. A stripped demon with glowing yellow eyes and sharp fangs stood in her place. Her hair became messy and black. Ezela sliced her hair away and her hand turned into a sharp-ended club and swung it at Raiji.

The demon is the busty woman's place jumped into the air, avoiding the attack and swung the axe down at Ezela. Ultear hid by a corner, mouth gapped with her horror stricken face. "V-Valdrigue… Demon… It's real. In the f-flesh…" Ultear's chest heaved as she watched the two powerful demons attack one another. Suddenly, a large fist burst the lab's door down. Ryouichi ran through, Ushizumo, Dawn and Shugo following. They all skidded to a halt. "What the hell!" Ryouichi yelled over the piercing noises of metal and lightning. Dawn ran to Ultear. "What happened!?" Ultear recollected herself. "It told her not to touch the glass! She touched it and it shattered! Ezela woke up and instantly started fighting her!" Ultear explained. Ushizumo ran toward Raiji's demon and tried to grasp her shoulder, but got kicked in the gut, thrown back across the lab, crushing Shugo.

Dawn gritted his teeth. "That is the _last_ straw!" His eyes turned green. "_Dark Rondo!"_ He fired a green-ish black beam at the two. it exploded into multiple bombs and self destructed. Caught by surprised, Ezela jumped away from the attack. "STOP THIS NOW!" he yelled. Raiji glared at him, and stumbled, the striped vanishing from her paling body.

"Raiji!" Ryouichi shook her. "Wake up!" Raiji stirred. "Mmm…" her eyes snapped open. She sat up quickly, panting heavily. Dawn sped over to Raiji pulled her up. "What. Happened." he glared angrily. Raiji glanced around and shakily gasped. "N-not again…" Ushizumo lay motionless on the floor. "Ushizumo!?" Shugo shook her slightly. Ushizumo opened her eyes. Raiji looked back at Dawn. "W-what hap-" Ultear appeared beside her. "You turned into a demon." Raiji's eyes darted to the floor. "No way…" Raiji was given a mop. "Huh?" Dawn frowned, still angry. "Clean this mess." he sneered. Ezela had already fallen unconscious again. Her body was picked up by Dawn. He pressed the switch and the tubes came back out of the ground, the bodies still floating inside of them. He set Ezela in an empty one and it filled with the same liquid from before. She floated in the tube again, attached to wired and a breather.

Raiji picked up the large pieces of glass. Ryouichi picked up the smaller ones with his thing claws on his large black paws. "I'm so sorry…" Raiji felt tears form in her eyes. 'I didn't mean…"

"I know, accidents happen. But you'd better be lucky the tube was replacable. They cost 50,000 Luba each." Dawn said. He lead Ultear and Shugo out. "How come Shugo got to leave!? No fair!" Dawn sighed. "He was the only one that didn't break anything." Shugo smirked and stuck out his tongue at Ryouichi. A vein popped on his forehead. "ASSWIPE!" the Beast Soul yelled after the red head. Raiji dipped the mop in a bucket of steaming hot water and started mopping up the green liquids.

* * *

><p><strong>Most of ya'll know Ezel and Ultear, tow characters from Fairy Tail. What'd you think? Their first experience in a science location was pretty bad huh? I'll say! Raiji caused the most damage and she's the good adult! XD Anyways, if you liked, leave a review on this chapter!<strong>

**~Master Lique**


	9. Chapter 8: Soul Resonance

After they had finished spending hours picking up glass, mopping the floor, hand drying it, and collecting broken wires, Raiji hadn't spoken since they all left the Science Facility. ". . ." Raiji slouched forward, holding her breasts to avoid back pain, shadowing her eyes under her hair. Ushizumo walked next to her. "It'll be _fine_ Raiji! Accidents happen." the ginger soothed Raiji. Raiji sighs. She keeps staring at the ground. _What's happening to me?_ Raiji sighs. Dawn looks back. "Raiji, are you alright?"

The busty woman nods. "Uhum." Shugo grins. "Well finally said something! I thought you were going mute for a second!" Ushizumo exclaimed, lifted her arms behind her head. Raiji chuckles. Dawn cocks an eyebrow. "We're you stressing back there?" "No, I thought you were still angry with me, McBetsy-sensei. For messing your lab?"

"Don't worry Raiji, everything may be expensive, but we have multiple backups. I'm just thankful that you didn't destroy a computer." he flashes a look at Ushizumo, who sulks. "I said I was sorry." she pouts. Shugo pats Ushizumo's head. "Don't worry midget! At least you didn't beat the shit out of a vending machine!" he laughs. Ushizumo punches his head. "Shut up was that supposed to cheer me up!?" Ushizumo keeps hitting Shugo's head. He laughs more. "Ahahahaha! Stop it! It hurts Ushizumo!"

"And calling me a _midget!?_ I'll mess you up brother!" Shugo gets serious and punches her in the face. The red head's face grows dark and she high kicks the taller male. "Hiyah!" Dawn's eyebrow twitches. He squeezes between them and impacts their foreheads with him thumbs. Their nosebleed and a strong force throws them back. Ryuich's face deadpans and grows pale. Raiji's eyes nearly bulge out of her skull. "What the hell what that!?" Ryouichi exclaimed. Dawn smiled. "Puncture Curse. When I press my thumb on an object, a powerful force destroys it, but it only pushed them away because I meant to make it weak." he explained. Raiji closes her gapped mouth and continues walking. _Scary scary scary! He'd beat me in a fight any day! Wait, what? I don't want to fight Chief Dawn!_ Raiji tried clearing her thoughts. Ushizumo and Shugo far behind, eyes shadowed, sulking heavily.

Raiji looks at them. "M-master, will they be alright?" Raiji whispers to the shorter male. 'Oh they'll be _fine_ Raiji. I just shook their jaws so they won't be talking for a while." Raiji turns white. _He muted them!_ "Uuugggghhh! Are we there yet!?" Ryouichi whined. His stomach growls and he groans again. "Uuuugghhh! Now I'm hungry!" he whines. "Shut up Ryouichi. We're here." Ryouichi looks up and his mouth gaps wide. *Wh-what the fuck..." Ushizumo's eyes widen. They were staring down a valley town, in the middle, was a large looking school, a few miles away. It looked like it had jumped out of the Soul Eater manga. except the city was in a valley, stretched for many miles. "Amazing." Raiji awed. Dawn exhaled.

"Welcome to Death Meister Academy kiddos."

* * *

><p>Wooow~! They're HUGE!" I short girl with three white stripes on one side of her head lifted Raiji's breasts. "Wh-what are you-!?" The girl's gold eyes twinkle. I can't even fit the in my head! Amazing!" Raiji blushes red. And unconsciously kicks the girl in the face. "Stop it!" she yells. Ushizumo, Ryouichi, and Shugo hold out there arms, blocked the blushing woman. "One step closer to our Raiji and you're dead~" Ushizumo warns. The girl laughs. "Relax I'm not a rapist I just like big boobs!" Takeshiro wanders off elsewhere, and winds up surrounded by school girls. "Oh my gosh your hips are fab girl!"<p>

"No way he's a guy not a girl!" Takashiro looks around frantically. "Oh no she's blind?"

"Awe he can't see us!" Takashiro's cheeks turn pink and he looks at the floor. "Uh. I, I..." he stampers for words. The girls squeal "Kawaii~ he's blushing~!" Takashiro gives out a silent help signal. The girl's in the back yell in surprise as a teenaged boy comes walking through, pushing the female students aside. "Move idiots you're embarrassing the guest of honor." A boy with black hair and droopy red eyes wraps his arm around Takashiro's waist. "What brings you here miss? Were these girls bothering you-" he gets slammed on the head by a book. Takashiro's face scrunches up in a disgusted frown and he shoves the unconscious teenager off him. "BLACK SOUL!" a sand blonde haired petite girl stomps up to the black haired man and slaps him awake.

"Stop harassing men you queer dumbass!" she yells at him. Black Soul shrugs. "What can I say? This lady's attractive-"

"He's a _MAN_!" she fuses in anger. Black Soul turns pale. "What- no! She's not a man!" he argues. Raiji walks up to the three."Takashi-kun, are these students bothering you?" Black Soul yelps at Raiji. "Holy shit..." blood drips from his nose. Raiji covers her breasts and punches Black Soul in the nose. "Don't stare!" the sand blonde girl sighs. "Geez Soul you're a mess all over. Sorry about that. I'm Kamaki. And that _idiot_ over there is Black Soul Naves." Raiji smiles.

"Oh, at least you are a sane one here. A strange girl with stripes on half her hair kept trying to touch my chest..."

"You're talking about Kitto. Her father owns this city and school. But she has a boob fetish and OCD. I know, weird huh?" Raiji cries a little. "I've been here for not even ten minutes and I already want to leave..." Dawn disappears somewhere. "Are you here with Dawn-sensei." Kamaki asks. Raiji nods. "Yes. He is the leader of the village I come from."

"You mean mayor?" Kamaki chuckles. "Uh, y-yes, of course! He is the _mayor_ of the village I live in." the busty woman laughs nervously.

"Don't worry about it though. I don't have a very big choice of words either. Well come on! It's lunch time and some of the Senior students are gonna fight outside.' Kamaki runs off excitedly. Raiji follows. She fixes her glasses while running and failed to notice the large amounts of eyes gawking at her large bosom. Students of different ages were gathering outside in the field of dirt, in a circle. Shugo's green flames erupted from the center of the large circle. "Sh-Shugo-kun!?" Raiji squeezes through the crowd. 'Excuse me, sorry! Coming through." she breaths and stand in front.

"Jade dragon's ROOOAAAAR!" a blast of green flame fired at his opponent, a woman-like student with all sharp teeth, bared and showing in a toothy grin, a button up shirt with stitches all over it, very large gloves thrice the size of her arms, and tight blue jean capris. Her white tennis shoes were dirtied from skidding on the ground so much. A chair shot of of her foot and wrapped around Shugo's ankle. He yanked his into the air and slammed him back on the ground. His eyes turned white in a K.O way. The woman laughed. "Who's next huh!?" she raised her voice, her brown deadly eyes shining with enthusiasm. Raiji felt a hand on her back and it pushed her into the ring. She stumbled and fell, getting her blouse dirty.

"Ouch!" she wipes her chest. Everyone's cheers roared around her. "Fuck up that whore boob lady!"

"Kill'er dead!"

"I wanna see some asskicking!" Raiji sweats. The woman laughs. "You scared cow?" she challenged. Raiji frowns. "I'm not a cow." she replies. Her hair falls out of its not and flies at the woman fast. The large handed Senior jumps up and swings a sharp edged chain down, cutting Raiji's hair. Raiji's locks expand in length. "Hair Shower: Flaming Wolf!" she yells and her hair bursts into flames, biting her opponent in a wolf like jaw. She gasps in pain and tears away form Raiji's hair's grip around her stomach. "She wipes blood fro her mouth. "Hair Magic hm? This should be fun~" she sprints at Raiji, who buys time to form a club from her hair and swing her head, slamming the woman left. She rolls and skids on the ground and lands on her back, covered in fresh scraps and a bit of blood. She flips up to her feet and cracks her fingers, which shoot electricity and grabs Raiji's head.

Suddenly, images flashed through her eyes. She saw a man with metal on the bridge of his nose and a winter coat, fighting a male priest, who was blond with blue eyes, the scene changed and she saw Kamaki and Black Soul, except Soul's hair was white, and Kamaki had green eyes and a black coat on. They were fighting against that same male, but turned into a woman, still announcing _"I'll kill you!"_ That woman looked exactly like the woman Raiji is fighting now. The lady's soul vaporized, and Raiji came back to reality, coughing up saliva and blood. "Raiji!" she heard a girl's voice. Kamaki was looming over her. "Oh my god she's alive everyone!" Kamaki yells. Raiji sits up. "Wh-what happened?"

"Gikiko-senpai electrocuted you and you blacked out right on impact. Are you okay?" Raiji looks at her lap. "Ah, no... I, I saw a vision..." she began. Kamaki cocked her head "_Vision?_" Raiji nods. She feels around for her glasses. "Wh-where are my glasses? I can't see anything!" She feels someone slide glasses on her face. She looks up at Shugo. He grins. "Pretty badass for a beginner fighter." he points out. Raiji looks around. Most of the students were gone, the ones that remained had scared or astonished looks on their faces. "Wh-what happened?" Kamaki's face became serious. "You turned into a striped beast and beat the crap out of Giriko-sanpai."

Raiji holds her breath. _It happened again!? No..._ Raiji runs her fingers through hair. "N-no... Is Giriko still alive?" Kamaki looks away. "She is. But not awake." Raiji scrambles to her feet and gasps. Giriko's beat up, bloody body was being lifted onto a stretcher. Dawn had his arms crossed, furious. Raiji whimpers. "Oh no. McBetsy-sensei! I-I'm so sorry!It happened again! I only fought her a little and blacked out! That's all I remember after my heart skipped a beat and-"

"Quiet." Raiji catches her breath. A feeling a remorse stabs at her. Her gaze falls to the ground. _What's wrong with me?_

_Slipping away already?_ Raiji tenses up in terror. _That's right. Fear me _Demon._ Your inner _monster. Raiji hears deep laughter in the back of her head. She holds her head in pain. "Raiji... Raiji!" She yelps and is met by Ushizumo. "It's just you..." Raiji trails off. "RAIJI!" Raiji jumps. "Wh-what!?"

"Wake up!" Raiji here's Black Souls voice. She wakes up in a clinic office. Huh? Where.. am I?" I sit up, resting my hand on my head. Black Soul puts his hands in his jacket pockets. "Just fainted, so I was forced to drag you here. You were super heavy."

Raiji blushes. "Well_ sorry_." she shoots a glare. Black holds his hands up. "Hey no need for the anger, I'm telling the truth. Do you even know your own weight? Your boobs must be at least the weight of twin babies." Raiji blushes angrily. "Are you calling me fat!?"

"What? No. Geez, why is everyone so insecure about their weight? It's just a number." Raiji's gaze softens. "Sorry. People just call me cow a lot. Because of my breasts..." Black Soul laughs.

"Get out if you're awake." a voice hissed. A nurse stares at them. Arrow shaped shadows shiver out of her body's shadow. Raiji stands quickly and bows. "N-nurse, I apologize!" she hushes Raiji. "Gorgon. Nurse Gorgon." she smiles a wide toothy grin. Raiji shivers. "Now leave my office if you're up and walking." Raiji and Soul leave. "Phew. That lady is_ scary_!" Raiji nods in agreement. Raiji sit with Shugo, Ryouichi and Ushizumo through periods 3, 7, and 8 while Dawn taught them. SHugo was snoring in the back, Ushizumo was drawing, um, people? Raiji took notes. _Glucose... Prioxde, Acid... Who new they were so dangerous combined?_ According to Dawn, using a gallon of acid, the glucose vaporized, but turned into tasteless salt. Adding, prioxide, a bleach substance, it foams, and turns liquid solid. He demonstrated with teaspoons of the ingredients.

Raiji smiles and raises her hand. Dawn cocks and eyebrow. "What is it Raiji?" everyone stared daggers at her. Raiji blushes. "Um, c-can I help?" Dawn chuckles. Giggles and whispers drift through the classroom. "Sure. I'll text your _reflexes_." he throws four knives. Raiji yelps and in a flash, her hair dodges with her hair. "Lost magic!" someone yells.

"Hey I'm a Dragon Slayer!" Shugo suddenly wakes up. Ushizumo keeps doodling. "Wow I've never seen one before! Who taught you hair magic?"

"Um, I did?" Raiji blushes more. "What shampoo do you use?" an Asian looking teen asks she rubs Raiji's hair. "It's so _soft~_" she exclaims, nuzzling her head. Raiji pushes her away. "Don't do that please!" another student pokes her breast. "Are those implants?" Raiji gasps. "They are real!"

"Liar prove it!" Raiji's face pales. "Strip then!" Ushizumo jokes. Raiji deadpans. "Strip! Strip! Strip!" Raiji sighs. "Heaven help me." Dawn walks up and smacks Ushizumo with a newspaper. "Ouch!" Ushizumo rubs her head. "All of you sit down now!" Dawn yells. They get back to their seats quickly. "Good." Dawn smiles.

The bell rings.

Raiji leaves the last class period in a daze. "I'm never sitting in a classroom on fangirls again." she declares, slouching.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm fucking lazy don't judge me –^– My mind is getting to far ahead. I'm sorry. XDX<strong>

**R&R!**

**P.S. THAT LITTLE SCIENCE THINGIE IS NOT REAL SO DON'T THINK IT IS!**

**~ Master Lique**


	10. Chapter 9: A Real God?

Chapter 9: A Real God?

Raiji falls on her bed, sighing tiredly. They hadn't been able to go to Dawn's third job because they didn't except "trouble makers". They got into enough trouble already. Raiji buries her face in her breasts. "_Sigh_, I really wish I could've gone to the academy..." she frowns, then smiles. At least nobody was hurt. "Yes, no one was hurt." Raiji jumps. "TAKASHIRO-KUN!" He waves, his eyelid twitches. "Good evening. I couldn't sleep, so I stopped time and came here. You should be sleeping." he says. Raiji chuckles. "You it takes me an hour to sleep." she replied. Takashiro looks around her apartment. "It awfully cold in here."

"What are you talking about? The heater is on."

"Not that kind of cold, _force cold._" Raiji cocks her head. "What do you mean?" Takashiro glances at the glasses woman. "Did you attract a ghost." Raiji's eyes widen. "G-ghost!? No! That's impossible!" the blind boy frowns. "You don't notice? I've never sensed it before... after you found that strange axe bound by _seals_, it's been colder in here. I believe the axe unsealed a ghost." Raiji turns pale. "I, is this _true_? I can't live my life with a ghost!" Raiji panics and screams in a pillow. Takashiro shakes his head. "There's no need to panic Raiji your life is not in danger. You'll just be living with a ghost for a while..." his blind gaze stares through Raiji. She covers herself. "_Yes_?"

He glares darkly. Nervous, Raiji looks behind her, at her shadow. It was quivering. Raiji scoots away from the wall. "M-my shadow is moving!?" Takashiro snickers. "It's here." Raiji trembles in fear. "I, I don't want to sleep here tonight..." the busty adult gets off her bed. "You'll stay at my place then. Come on." he grabs her wrist tightly. "O-ouch! You're hurting me-" her voice cuts off as she and Takashiro are teleported to a bigger glowing apartment. "This is my place. I call it Transparent Hotel."

Raiji stares in awe at the invisible light that seems to reflect from every wall. There didn't seem to be any trace of dirt, or dust anywhere. Takashiro's kitchen was neatly organized and clean. It was all white, silver, and Prussian blue. "I, Is this, w-where you..." Takashiro nods. "This is what I created a few days ago. I was living with Ryouichi up until then. Since it's straight out of my mind, it is clean, and I can only see what I create. You could almost say I'm not blind anymore.

"Are you hungry?" Raiji shakes her head slowly. "N-no, I'm fine..."

Raiji wakes up the following morning. Her voice seemed to catch in her throat. She was covered in blood again. She yelped and jumped out of her bed. She was back in her apartment, which was less trashed than before, only a broken mirror. She tears up. "It happened again..." Knocks erupt at her door, turning into banging. "RAIJI!" she panics and falls into a corner. Her door opens and Hephestia's raged facial expression comes into view. Tears slip down Raiji's cheeks. "You killed the wife of Judas. Judas Chestemptia." Raiji's face turns pale. "N-no..." Hephestia grabs her arm and pull her off the floor. "Get yourself cleaned up and come outside _**now!**_"

Raiji rushes to the bathroom and turns on the shower. Not bothering to let it warm, she takes of her night shirt and gets in the shower and washes her hair with shampoo and conditioner combined. She let's her hair dry itself and dries her body off. She ties her corset tightly around her breasts and puts on a t-shirt and a poodle skirt. She slides on sandals and runs outside. She slows down and she's met by a crowd of Demons. Raiji stares in defeat. _A-all of these people... they hate me..._ she could see Bicsa, who was snickering. Izeah and Akuzaki **(I forgot her original name, oh well XP)** Raiji hides her eyes under her bangs and walks down the steps. The crowd was silent. "Come on boob monster," Bicsa began. "Tell us _why._"

Raiji clears her throat. "I'm cursed." They remained silent, holding multiple expressions of shock, rage and grief. "I'm cursed by that weapon. It follows me, and eats people. It's a cannibal and it won't _leave me alone._" she glances at Natsiru. He steps back. "A monster?"

"N-no not a monster! A ghost-"

"She's LYING!"

"That woman's becoming a monster! Feeding on her people!" Raiji feels beads of sweet on her forehead. They spat curses and insults at her. Hephestia steps in front of the green-haired woman/ "SHUT UP NOW!" she roars. The crowd seemed to move back an inch, silencing themselves to the Satan looming in front of Raiji. Hephestia glares darkly. "Don't blame her, this wasn't happening before, _was_ it!?" some nodded in response. Hephestia went on. "Raiji didn't know that weapon was cursed. But if she had used common sense, se would have _known_ it was a bad weapon if seals were on it!" she throws a look at the Demon behind her. "Go home! ALL of you are wasting your time with anger!" the Demons separate. They go back to their daily business. Raiji sighs in relief. "You!" she holdas her breath as Hephestia points a hooked claw at her. "You need to figure how to tae the damn demon!"

She spreads her blue wings and flies away. Raiji straightens her posture and walks back up the stairs to her apartment. She gets a hand bag and puts her pepper spray, wallet and puts her glasses on. She blinks and smiles a little. "Thank goodness, I can see again. She walks down to the café. "Welcome to Mina's Café~" Lunalu chirps excitedly and hugs Raiji, nuzzling her face between Raiji's breasts. "It's not your work day Raiji! What ar here for? Did you miss me~?" Luna giggigles. Raiji chuckles. "Yes, I kind of missed you, have you heard from Hardy lately? After she kicked me out..?" Luna puts her slim finger in her glossy lips. "Hmm... she said she was closing her shop for a few days. I don't know _why_ though. I asked about you, and she said "It no longer matters!" Raiji sighs. "She must still be mad at me." Raiji slouches. Lunalu shows a sympathetic look. "Don't be said Raiji! At least your punishment is light."

"P-punishmnt?" Luna nods quickly. "You have to take care of Sunny! You're lucky because you know him." she chuckles. Raiji cocks her head. "Go and find out why!" she shoos her out the door. Raiji runs to Sunny's place in the woods. She comes across a tall large tent. She walks in quietly and sees a lame Sunny laying in his bed. "Oh Raiji you really came." he smiles. Raiji stares in shock. His arm and leg were wrapped in casts. His leg rested on pillows. His head was wrapped in bandages over his left eye, slightly brown with his blood. She come closer. "W-what happened to you?" she whispered. He sighs. "That Demon that possessed you last night? I fought it, well, defended myself against it."

"Did I, _it_ try to eat you?" Sunny shakes his head and winces. "It knew I was dead and slowly rotting, so it attempted to break me. But it only got my eye, neck, snipe, arm and leg. But I'll be okay." he smiles. Raiji looks down at him in remorse. "This is my fault, I'm so sorry Sunny..." he laughs. "It's going to be alright Raiji. I'm a zombie. These wounds are _nothing_! Trust me Raiji." Raiji looks away. "Um, some nights ago, I had a dream..." Sunny struggles to sit up. Raiji helps him. "Th-thanks. Go on?"

"There was this old lady in a cloak, who kept telling me, I'm _the Chosen One_ and _Chosen by Highest_. I was very confused by that, then, I saw the North Star..." Raiji trails off. Sunny nods. "I don't know about that, but it must be something you have to do."

"Really? Like what?" Sunny pauses for a few seconds, then continues. You have to leave." Raiji gasps. "Why? Like banish leave-"

"No no. Not that. A journey. More of a _quest._" Raiji looks at the ground and sits down. "What direction exactly and I going to?" Sunny smiles. "It doesn't matter where you go. If you're a chosen one, you must be a Hero too." Raiji nods. "Where do _Heroes_ travel?" he clears his dry throat. "The direction a Hero travels doesn't matter in a journey, what lays in their destination is what matters most." Raiji smiles. "Thank you Sunny. I appreciate your wisdom about this, but, I still don't understand..." Sunny points at a small bookshelf on the other side of the tent. "Hm?" Raiji crawls to it and take out a book. _Stellar Magic and Constellations..._ Raiji flips to where a black bookmark was at and gasps. "Th-this is your handwriting Sunny!" she flips through more pages. He nods. "That's my research on Celestial Magic and anything to do with constellations. I want you have it.

"And that book too, next to it." Raiji takes the book. "What's is this?" she looks through it. "Th-this is on Witches?"

"Yes. Those are very important Witch groups that I want to learn about. I wrote of it myself, mind you." Raiji smiles in amazement. "Where did you find time to write all of this?" Sunny shrugs. "I'm old and I'm not who you think I am either..." Raiji turns to him. "What do you mean." he looks down. "Tell me... do you know what Tartarus is? A guild?"

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?" he cuts her off. "I am one of them."

Raiji clenches the boks tightly and runs to Dawns home. She bursts into the tent and gasps. In a hospital bed is a sick coughing woman. "M-Michele-sama!" the woman looks up. "R-Raiji? You really came..." she coughs more. Raiji shakily rubs her back. "Y-you're dying aren't you?" Michele Chestemptia smiles sadly. "I don' have much time left here. I'll be here still, so don't be sad." she smiles sweetly. Raiji reaches for her medicine. "This one?" the dirty blonde nods and takes the small bottle and eats two pills. "Sorry for showing up so suddenly, but I have to ask you something about the Night Fairies."

"Don't worry Raiji. I already know their secret. Did Sunny tell you?" she clears her throat. "He did, but I could tell that he had more to say, but refused to fess it up. All he said was his real name. Jackal, and that he his Curse was Bomb Curse..." Raiji looks at Michele's pale skeptical expression. "I... see..." she tears up and coughs in a cloth. "A-are you alright Michele?" she nods weakly. "Before I die, I want to know something... Is there a heaven, with a _real_ God?" Raiji pauses. _Is God real? I don't know..._ "I, y-yes... he is real." Raiji said, unsure if her answer being true.

Michele closes her eyes. "Is He really real?" I nod. "God was always here. He was never created. He is eternal and made space..." _Michele-sama..._ She smiles. "I'm so relieved. I'll be able to die unafraid. Tell my father I love him, my mother and sister too... and that I'll be joining them." Raiji watches he drift to sleep, he breaths shallow. She stands and excuses herself.

* * *

><p><strong>And DONE!<strong>

_**See you in the next issue...**_


	11. Chapter 10: Needle Village

Chapter 10: Needle Village

Raiji waited outside the hospital tent for hours, pacing back and forth, her breasts slightly bouncing. She rubs her temples, worried about the dirty blonde who had been healthy the night before. Now, she was dying. Michele, Dawn's wife, had suddenly stopped fighting the sickness that had bedridden her two years before.

"It's okay," she said. "I'll be okay." she coughs weakly. Raiji looks up. She pauses as silence held in the air for minutes, but it seemed like hours. Suddenly, Dawn's sobs erupted from inside. Raiji rushes in and her breath stops. In the bed, lay a motionless Michele, holding a spam smile. Dawn held her hand to his face tightly, crying. "Sh-she's dead..." a doctor said. "I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do, Mister McBetsy." Raiji's eyebrows lowered to a depressed look. _She died? This is my fault!_ "Th-this was, my fault..." Dawn looks up. "If I hadn't told her about God, she wouldn't have... no, this isn't happening!" Raiji panics.

"It's not your fault." Dawn replied. "She couldn't fight it forever."

"But she could have healed!" Raiji felt her voice become desperate. Dawn reaches out to her. Raiji backs away and runs away, both frustrated and sad. _This is my fault! I'm sorry Judas! _Raiji tears up. _I killed them. I killed __**all of them!**_ Raiji runs to her apartment, refusing to cry over the grieving matter, and dumps a backpack on her bed. She takes out all her clothes, undergarments and sneakers and socks, and stuffs the back with the folded clothes. She quickly takes her skirt and blouse off, and tosses it in a laundry basket. _I have to leave. No one is safe while I'm hear!_

Raiji quickly takes a shower, ignoring her shadow that rose over her, and dried off, blowdrying her hair. Raiji grabs a large roll of bandage and wraps it over her breasts. She keeps wrapping until her breasts seem smaller, but still big. She throws on a gray tank top, a Prussia blue skirt, and pulls white socks up her leg to her knees. She slides on combat boots, tying them tightly, and instead, puts her hair up in a ribbon and wipes her glasses. She scribbles down a list of everything she has:

**_Water, blankets, pillows, small futons, a tent, bottles, water, extra food and cooking supplies, all of her clothes, sneakers (no sandals, toes will damage easier) extra needs and a few wants._**

Raiji nods. "I'm prepared. Wait a minute..." she opens a closet, and pulls the double bladed axe out, the red marble holding its shape reflects in the dim sunlight of the gray sun. She heaves the bag over her shoulders and walks out, locking her door. Ushizumo runs to her with Shugo.

"Raitara!"

"RAIJI!" they yell in unison. Raiji freezes. "I, I was uh-"

"Don't just waltz out without saying bye or later!" Shugo snaps. Raiji looks down. "Why are you leaving Raiji? Where are you going?" Ushizumo asked concerned. Raiji smiles sadly. "It would be safer if I leave. I'm can't tell you why, sorry..." Raiji pats the shorter redhead. She smiles. "But I'll be back. I _promise._" Ushizumo hugs Raiji. "Be safe out there." Raiji nods. She knew what she had to do. She had to go and find who made the weapon, and lift the dark spirit off her. It would be hard, possibly long, but she had no longer had a choice. Takashiro appears beside them. SHugo jumps. "Hey! Make some noise when you show up damn it!" Takashiro pushes up his black rimmed glasses. Takashiro speaks in her mind.

_"Don't get yourself killed out there Raiji. Wounds infect fast. Come back in one piece while you're at it."_ Raiji chuckles. "It's fine everyone. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be alright, really!" Ryouichi shoves Shugo out of the way and shakes Raiji violently. "BRING! ME! SOUVENIRS! And don't get hurt or we can't go on missions as a team!" Raiji giggles. "I'll be gone for a _long time._ I don't know how long though." Shugo glares at Ryouichi. People pass by and notice the group in the middle of the road. Hephestia bursts into the conversation. 'Where are you off to Raiji?"

"She's leaving." Takashiro explained. "What!?" Hephestia yells. People begin gathering. Raiji hides her face. "Why! You have no reason to!"

"But I do." Raiji says. 'I don't want to hurt anymore people, so I'm leaving, to find who made this weapon, and freeing the spirit trapped in it. It haunts me, and I lose sleep, and sanity every night. DO want more dead because of it?" Hephestia stays quiet. "Sigh, very well." she responds. "Tell the Night Fairies too."

"We heard." a average height woman with large breasts, smaller than Raiji's, said. Her black short cut hair flowing with the wind. Six others walked beside her. A woman with wing-like ears, claws and hawk feet, Sunny, his ears pricks and bushed tail twitching, a a man with white hair and two white tails with black stripes, Ella, a woman wearing a body suit, and a short man holding a Khakkharra staff. People back away, making way for the seven knight-like Mages. They all wore dark clothes and masks to cover their faces.

The white haired man smiles. "We'll miss you while you're gone Raiji. Don't worry, we told Dawn too. He said don't get into fights." he said. Ella elbows The bird woman. "Go on Kayla." Kayla groans. And steps forward, holding her claws, covered by leather gloves. "Not all of us will miss you, but deep inside, most of us will. You are like a child to a parent that lives here. No death here was ever fault, and if you feel lonely, just scream. We'll be there." she flushes embarrassed. Raiji tears up. "Everyone..." Bicsa rolls her eyes. "Later boob monster. Come back or else I'll be _pissed!_" she sneers. "Okay." Raiji smiles at the country girl. She huffs. Raiji walks out of the village, good-bye's and good luck's sending her off. She knew they'd be safe without her, and that not all of them would even care. But that wasn't Raiji's concern anymore. Right now, looking at a map of all the towns with libraries, Needle Village would be her first stop.

* * *

><p>Raiji walked for hours, following a compass. The sun was in the center of the sky. Because of the heat that blistered the ground and cracked it, Raiji was hot. Very hot. Night came, but it was still bright, and it began to rain. Raiji hadn't prepared for this. She walked through the rain, soaked by the time she saw a small spiky looking houses in the distance. <em>There it is!<em> Raiji breaks into a run, expecting to see someone from the small village. She runs faster, then slows down. The air was quiet, except for the sound of rain. There was no one in the village. "I, I don't... understand."

"It's easy to understand _trespasser!_" Blue flames come into Raiji's vision and she yelps in surprise as it bursts around her, ground bigger as it engulfed the needled house. The ground started shaking. Towers rose and rushed at Raiji. She reacts quickly, by slicing the stoned earth with the axe, making sloppy cuts. A slim woman with smooth horns steps though the flames. Raiji coughs from the smoke . Then a shorter boy stepped in from across her. His droopy eyes showing anger.

"What are you doing in our turf?" he sneered.

* * *

><p><strong>RAWR!<strong>

**Female character: Blue Exorcist, (female demon with tall curved horns , pink and light violet)**

**Male character: Blue Exorcist, (female's younger brother, spikes of hair on head like cat ears, dark green and light green tips and bangs)**

**Try and guess what their Blue Exorcist counterparts are~**

**~Master Lique**


	12. Chapter 11: Enchanted River

**God dammit Lique! I haven't updated in forever! (=_=;;) I'm so sorry for being so damn lazy. I just haven't had the proper guts to update...**

**Raiji has teamed up with Mephista and Amima on her mission to find the mysterious figure who created this Soul-sucking axe, but what will dangers will she face, in order to find this person!?**

**–Master Lique**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Enchanted River<p>

"I'M SIIIINGING IN THE RAIN, I'M SIIIIINGING IN THE RAAAAIIIN! WHAT A GLOOOORIOUS FEEEELING!~ CHHCHHCHHCHHCHHCHHCHHCHHCHHCHH- WOOOO!" Mephista and Amima sang loudly, marching behind Raiji. She sighed, rubbing her temples. _Make it stop..._ Amima shouted first, Mephista repeating loudly.

"THUMBS OUT!"

_"THUMBS OUT!"_

"ELBOWS BENT!"

_"ELBOWS BENT!"_

"KNEES BENT!"

_"KNEES BENT!"_

"KNEES TOGETHER!"

_"KNEES TOGETHER!"_

"BUTT OUT!"

_"BUTT OUT!"_

"HEAD BACK!"

_"HEAD BACK!"_

"TONGUE OUT!"

_"TONGUE OUT!"_ Then, they sang louder than the first few times. Raiji thought she was going crazy. **"I'M FIIIINGIG IN FHE RAIN! I'M ****_FIIII-_****"**

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET!?" Raiji roared over them, fixing her glasses angrily. The brother and sister looked at each other and snickered. "We were having fun though! Walking in silence is _boring._" Mephista said, pouting playfully. "Sing with us, it's fun!" Amima added. Raiji's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not singing with you." her cheeks turn pink. "That would be weird."

"Whaaat!? That's the point! Weird is fun." Mephista grins. Raiji sighs. "Oh, I'm going to regret this..." Raiji halts. "Thumbs out!" Amima and Mephista mimic her. "THUMBS OUT!"

"Knees bent!"

"KNEES BENT!" They start the "Singing in The Rain" and sing for the rest of the day. Raiji smiles brightly.

**_–EVENING–_**

Raiji sighed tiredly and sat in a grassy clearing in the middle of the woods. The new moon hung in the gray evening sky. Raiji opens a pocket on her bag and takes out matches. She lights on and throws it in a pile of twigs and leaves. Blue fire grows in the black tree parts. Raiji smiles, feeling accomplished for coming so far, and watches the fire, waiting for Mephista and Amima to return.

_"Raiji you stay here while we go collect food!" Amima sits Raiji on a log and turns into a dark green cat and hops through bushes. Mephita flies as a bird after him. "Fish for dinner!" she announces and they vanish through the thick black trees._

Raiji pulls a pillow out of her bag and lays her head on it and stares at the sky. She sighs and closes her eyes, and falls asleep.

_Raiji heard the gentle flow of river water in the distance. She rolls over and her hand dips in something cold. She opens her eyes and sees her hand dipped in a river. Her eyes widen and she sits up quickly. The trees rustled in the gentle breeze, whispering unheard words. Raiji looks into the water, and sees her reflection clearly. The water ripples, and she suddenly sees a dark skinned and stripped woman. She flinches away from the water. The reflection vanished. "What..?" The water glows dimly, and slowly brightens. Raiji stands up, and takes her shoes and socks off. She ties up her long green hair in a bun, and dives in the water. _Something is telling me... this place is pleasant.

_She swims deeper and sees light at the bottom of the river. She swims fast and pops up to another surface, inhaling fresh air. She looks around, realizing she was not wearing her glasses. She was in a cave, lit by a full moon shining from a wide hole in the ceiling of the cave. She climbs out of the water hole and looks down in it, puzzled. "I was just in Underworld... Am I still there?" Raiji's hair stretches up, forming a ladder, and she climbs the ladder, and climbs out of the cave. The busty young woman gazes up at the milky white moon. "That is... a _moon._ A moon from Earth!" she smiles widely, astonished._

_In the Underworld, the Milky Moon was a sign that the next day, the Yellow Sun would shine during the day. This was named Eternal Freedom, which happened every 75 years. Raiji had never seen the Milky Moon before. A gentle breeze blew through her wet hair. She shivers and looks down. She was on a high stony hill, and below, was a field of dark green grass, glistening with midnight dew, reflecting from the moonlight. Raiji climbs down the stone hill. She slips and yells in surprise, rolling down the hill and falling on dewy wet grass. Raiji lied there, at the foot of the hill, looking up at the sky. She closes her eyes, thinking about her mother._

"Look at the moon, Raiji. Isn't is pretty?" Raiji, as a small child, could barely remember the face of her mother, but her sweet voice was all so familiar to her. Little Raiji looked up at the Crimson moon. It was shining. "Pretty!" little Raiji exclaimed.

_Raiji remembered that time, when they say in a prison cell together, naming stars, giving them silly names, like Cyris, Prance, Tilter, and Nepeda. Raiji once wished to have four children, and give them those names, but now, she can't have children. "No one wanted me..." she whispered. She dazed off, seeing Natsiru's face, and how he'd always blush at her. "Nat... siru...?"  
><em>

_._

.

.

Raiji opened her eyes. She was laying in the clearing, where she Amima, and Mephista had set up camp. Mephista was leaning on her double sided, double bladed scythe, its red eye gleaming. The two were still asleep, she noticed. Raiji wipes all the grass off her shirt and long skirt. She looks into the woods, and gets up, walking away.

She steps over small shrubs and bushes, standing at the edge of a river. The water was flowing quickly. She saw dirt and rocks at the bottom. A few fish swam around. Raiji sighs in defeat. "It really _was_ just a dream." The water ripples in the opposite direction the water was flowing. Raiji jolts in surprise. Water rises on the other end of the river. "Wh-what is-!?" Water explodes upward. Mephista's elf ear twitches. Amina wakes up and yawns. "What's for breakfast..." he mumbles. He looks up and his eyes widen. Water was flying toward the sky. It stops flowing and falls back down toward earth. Amima rushes to get up. "A big wave is coming!" he and Mephista gather all Raiji's belongings. Mephista grabs the scythe and they run away.

Raiji panics and runs away. The water splashes, creating a mssive wave that swept through the wood, knocking over a few trees. Raiji gets caught in the wave, losing her glases. Mephista spreads eagle wings and flies upward, avoiding the wave. Raiji struggles to find the surface. She feels an invisible tendril wrap around her body, pushing her upward. She gasps for air and looks around frantically. "H-hel... HEEEEELLLLLP!" Mephista sees Raiji yelling. She rushes down and grabs her arm, pulling Raiji with all her might. Raii grabs Mephista's arm. Mephista pulls her out of the water, panting heavily. "Damn you're heavy Raiji!" Raiji frowns. "Just pull me out already!" Mephista flies high above the water, watching the water die down. The flood had causes the ground to become soft and muddy, and trees were bent and dug out of the ground. Raiji's hair dries itself, and wraps around her chest and arms, supporting her breast, and making larger wings. More hair tendrils wrap around Mephista and Amima. She flies away from the forest, eventually passing over the Red Desert.

Amima snickers. "That was awesome! Raiji, what did you do!?" Raiji turns red with embarrassment. "All I did was sit by the river and it suddenly exploded!" Mephista starts laughing. "You probably set off a BOMB somewhere!" The purple and light pink striped horned Doppleganger howls with laughter. Raiji shoves her face between her large breasts. "Be quiet!" Amima grins. "It was still funny! At least no one was hurt, right?" Raiji nods slowly, letting Mephista breathe. She gasps for air. "I could've died in there Raiji!" Raiji ignores her, looking ahead. Mephista follows her gaze, and sees the Crimson Sun rising in the far distance. The black clouds glowed a dark purple, reflecting light off the sun. "Isn't it pretty?" Raiji smiles. Amima nods. "I've never seen a sunrise from this height before." Raiji's wings flap faster and she carries them higher, reaching for the clouds.

The sun slowly rises, as Raiji flew through the clouds, grinning. Mephista lets go of Raiji, and spreads her wings, carrying Raiji's bag on her bag. Amima falls in flaps eagle wings. They raced ahead, Amima getting farther, because his wings were small and quick. "Where are we heading now?" Mephista questions Raiji. "We're heading East of course! I don't know what we'll find there, but I'm sure it'll give me clues to this weapon." Mephista gripped the axe. "I _will_ find its creator. Even if I die, I'll keep searching!" A determined look spreads on Raiji's face.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter.<strong>

**~Master Lique**


	13. Chapter 12: Raiji vs The Water Beast!

**I am so damn lazy it's not even funny. Well, I do my schoolwork, so I'm not THAT lazy! X3**

**R&R**

_**– ML**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Raiji v.s The Water Beast!<p>

The sun had already risen above the three flying Demons. Mephista, Raiji, and Amima were burning hot due to being so high in the sky. The Valdrigue, and Satan Demons decided it was best to land before they burn to death. Raiji's hair turns back to normal and she falls down to earth. She sees a large pool of water and spreads her wings. The water seemed to rise high, and catch Raiji before the hard ground could break her fall.

"Raiji!" Mephista yells worriedly. As if the water were being controlled by telekinesis, it lowered around Raiji's body. Raiji wipes water away from her eye, and gasps. "My glasses. Where are my glasses?" Mephista and Amima land next to her. "Raiji, are you OK?" Mephista asked. "That fall looked dangerous. We worried a _lot!"_ Amima cried. Raiji looks up. "I can't see anything without my glasses!" Mephista poker faces and crouches down, looking for Raiji's glasses. Amima transforms into a rat and crawls around. Raiji feels the ground for her glasses, frowning. "This sucks." she mumbles.

"Found them..." Amima's grin fades. He holds up Raiji's glasses, which were horribly cracked and twisted in odd angles. Raiji feels up his arm and grabs her glasses. "My glasses! They're_ broken_!" she sulks. Mephista cocks her head. "They look awful. I'm surprised they weren't broken when we first met." Raiji glares. "That is not fixing them Mephista." the busty woman retorts. Raiji stands up and Amima shoves Raiji's tattered glasses in his pocket. The blue slimy water seeps into the ground, crackling it. The ground rumbles.

"E-earthquake!" Amima and Mephista grab Raiji's arms, along with Raiji's heavy bag and axe, and fly up with their eagle wings. Raiji yells in surprise. The ground shakes harder, cracking more. Blue slime oozes out of the cracks of the ground. swirling into a circle of blue slime. Mephista and Amima fly higher, but the slime seemed to be rising at their speed. As soon as Raiji felt the slime clib up her calves, she felt her body being sucked into the slime again. Mephista and Amima pull with all their might, but fail, as Raiji disappears inside the slime body. The slime grabs at the Earth and Fire Devils. They get pulled inside with Raiji.

Raiji couldn't breathe. All the breathe seemed to be sucked out of her lungs by the slime. _I can't... see..._ Raiji thought, as she began to lose consciousness. _Rai...ji..._ Huh? Raiji looked up, and saw her axe floating toward her, it's deep red eye gleaming at her. She reaches for the axe, but it was too far out of her arm's reach. The axe came closer. Her lungs tightened. Raiji gasps, floating away from the light of the high burning Crimson sun in the center of the sky. _I'll take over, Raiji._ Raiji looked at her hand. It was becoming clear. Clear? Her skin darkened to the dark brown. Striped tattooed themselves up her arm. Raiji's eyes widen. _I can breathe! But... how?_

_I will take over._

Raiji yells in pain, but blows air bubbles inside the slime's body. Her body was burning, really bad. Raiji's chest tighten, her breasts seeming to shrink one cup size. Her teeth grow longer, forming fangs. Her body twitches, and she blacks out.

The slime begins to turn clear. Mephista was holding on to life, having turned into a fish before she could suffocate. Mephista saw a blurry figure swimming toward her at full speed. Her eyes widen in horror. The slime self destructed, bursting in all directions. Mephista feels fresh air engulf her body. Mephista transforms back to her human form with her horns, and falls on the ground, back first. She moans in pain. A woman stood over her. "R-Raiji...?" Mephista slowly looks up, her eyes locking with gold orbs, that had a blood-hungry look. The slime gathers itself again, forming a giant person. It makes a fist and slams it on Raiji, this _monster's_ body. The Demon Raiji blocks the fist with the axe and slices it open. The water-slime beast roars in pain. Raiji's demon continues slicing and lashing at the water-slime beast. It begins decreasing in size and height.

Raiji's demon doesn't stop beating the beast once it shrunk to human size. The beast cowers in fear, whimpering. "RAIJI STOP!" Mephista and Amima grabs her arms, pulling Raiji away. Raiji's demon growls and Raiji's hair turns back to its dark green, and her skin becomes lighter, and the stripes fade. Raiji passes out.

Amima stares at the water-slime person. It began to take on the form of a girl, cowering in fear. "I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me anymore!" Mephista looks down at the girl. She was nude, but had no sexual organs, and her breasts were about C size, and her "hair" draped over her face, so they could not see her eyes. Mephista reaches out and pets the water demon. The water demon looks up. She had light blue-gray skin, and her eyes were Prussian blue orbs. Mephista smiles. "Don't worry. The monster is gone now. What is your name?" The she-demon stands up and bows nervously. "J-Ju-v-viina Lo-Lo-cket..." she mumbles.

Amima grins. "I'm Amima! This is my sister, Mephista. And this boob mon- _young lady_ here is Raiji. She sometimes becomes possessed by a strange demon!" he exclaims. The water demon becomes extremely nervous once her gaze laid on Raiji's. Raiji smiles a little, then looks away. Mephista chuckles. "Quick being babies and introduce yourself Raiji!" Raiji jumps and looks around. "Where!?" Raiji spots a blue blurry figure and bows in Juvina's direction. "M-my name is Raiji Sakatara. I'm really sorry for that incident a few minutes ago, and I'm also sorry if I angered you in any way." Juvina looks down at her, silent.

Juvia's face seemed to flush a red-blue shade. Juvina yelps and runs away. Raiji looks up. "What!? Sh-she ran away!" Mephista was about to reach for Raiji's shoulder, but the green haired woman races after Juvina. "Hey wait!" Juvina's slime expands and covers Raiji completely. Raiji gasps for air, but inhales the thick blue slime. Raiji grips her throat. Raiji's sight becomes slightly clear, and she sees Mephista trying to burn Juvina's slime off her, but she fails, getting blasted away by Juvina's slime. _I can see!?_ Raiji's eyes widen in shock. As soon as Raiji could clearly see around her without glasses, the slime released her body onto the ground.

Raiji coughs up mouthfuls of saliva-like slime, and breathes heavily. Raiji looks up, still skeptical. Juvina looks hurt. "I-I'm sorry..." Raiji could still see. "No," Raiji said. "Your slime... it gave me perfect vision." Raiji smiles brightly at the slime demon. Juvina's face flushes the red-blue again. "N-no! I hurt you!"

"That doesn't matter." Raiji gets up and hugs the shorter demon. The woman's breasts seep into Juvina's body. Juvina's face turns a deeper shade of red-blue, becoming a violet color. Mephista grins, and joins the hug. Amima hops on Raiji's head, in he form of a small kitten. "So, where will we be going today, Raiji the Navigator?" Raiji smiles. "We will be moving northwest today." Mephistia nods, and starts picking up Raiji's slime covered belongings. Juvina sulks, and all the slime comes off the bag easily, seeping into her body. Raiji looks down at her compass. The little red arrow points northwest. Raiji walks in that direction, and Mephista and Amima follow. Juvina stays. Mephista looks back.

"Juvi, you coming?"

"I can come?" Juvina looks surprised. Mephista walks back to her. "Of course! You're gonna come with us now." Juvina smiles at the female demon. Mephista walks back to Raiji and Amima. Juvina walks after them. her smile still plastered on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 12.<strong>

**~ Master Lique**


End file.
